Challenge to the Alpha
by Pandora1004
Summary: By mistake Kagome spies a rendevous w/ Kikyo & Inuyasha taking things the wrong way she runs to Kouga being the wolf he is Kouga claims her, but can Inuyasha get to her before the mating takes place? Mature/Lemony subjects.
1. Chapter 1 A Big Mistake

Challenge to the Alpha

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha, but I own my own story.

A Big Mistake

The moon was sailing low in the night sky as dawn approached, the dark canopy growing lighter. She hadn't slept a wink in days, her heart and mind were locked in a vicious battle for control. Never in a million years did Kagome intend for this to go so far, but here she was lying in the wolfs den Koga curled at her side.

_Where was Inuyasha? Was he lying beneath the stars with __her? This was all Kikyos fault, why did the ogress Urasuy have to bring that bitch back into Inuyashas' life. Inuyasha was hers, and she was……… Kogas'? Oh Kagome what have you done girl! It was just a stupid fight wasn't it?_

She whimpered chewing at her bottom lip; Koga sleepily pulled her to him nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome weekly whispered trying to fight back bitter tears.

_Why hasn't he come for me? Because you baka, you told him to rot in hell with Kikyo. Why would he come for you? But, I'm trying to hurt him by using Koga aren't I? Why didn't I just go home!_

A rough hand tried to move up her blouse snapping Kagome into reality. "You are so soft Kagome, I will learn every inch of your lovely form my precious mate." He placed a string of butterfly kisses down her neck, sending a pleasant shiver though her body. "When will I be able to have carnal knowledge of the secret places Kagome? I don't know how long I can wait."

"Um…. Koga, please don't, you're making me uncomfortable." Kagome wiggled away from his embrace, sitting she stared at the young wolf demon.

_He is handsome in a rugged way. He'd be faithful to me, unlike another canine I know._

"There will never be another female Kagome."

_What! Is he reading my mind?_

"What was that Koga?"

"You heard me, you are mine till death parts us. Wolves mate for life." Koga slyly smiled, pushing himself up on all fours. "Forever." He stalked toward her kissing Kagome fully on the lips. "I see my kiss makes you tremble." He tried to cup her chin in his hand, she shied from him. "What?"

"Nothing, I just need some air." Kagome shaking leapt to her feet in a burst of speed that even shocked Koga. Scampering out of the den, she nearly tripped over a mass of sleeping wolves.

"I really hope our pups aren't so skittish." The leader of the pack huffed lying back down as the first morning rays touched the cave entrance.

All she could hear was her heart pounding in her ears, mingling with her sobs as the wind caught them in her flight down the steep mountain path. The river was not too far ahead.

_What have I done!_

Kagome fell to her knees at the rivers edge; violent sobs racked her lithe frame as she peered into the water. What a mess, her eyes were red, swollen, and the beautiful black circles under them were just fetching. What man or mongrel wouldn't want her? Staring at the disheveled girls reflection she began to laugh, by kami she looked ridiculous.

"Oi Sister! Kagome!"

Kagome glanced over her shoulder to see Ginta and Hakkaku trotting toward her down the path.

_Just what I need, those two!_

She rolled her eyes and whipped her nose on her sleeveAs theyapproached, her mind feverishly worked to get herself out of the predicament she found herself in.

_Who could stop Koga in his tracks? Inuyasha? No? Naraku? No, don't want him dead. _Suddenly the Lunar Rainbow came to mind. _Ayame! Koga had promised himself to Ayame! That's it! Let Ayame take Koga off my hands, that little firecracker could do it, she definitely does not want me horning in on her man, wolf, oh whatever._

Ginta plopped down next to his pack sister giving a yawn. Hakkaku took up the spot on her other side, his brothers yawn seemed to be contagious as he did the same.

"Why are you two up so early? The sun is barely out?"

"Koga had up guarding the eastern side of our territory, because someone" Ginta cast a glare at his brother. "fell asleep while on watch two nights ago. So we are stuck doing this for the next two."

"Hey, its not my fault, I just ate too much." Hakkaku retorted.

Ginta reached around Kagome, shoving Hakkaku to the ground. "You always eat to much you glutton."

Kagome couldn't help but smile. The brothers always brought a laugh from her whenever they were around. Now, it was time to get the wheels of her plan turning, she just hoped those two would return before she was marked by Koga.

"Boys, you know I am to be joined to Koga in a few days.."

"Yea, you'll be our alpha." Hakkaku broke in.

"yes, but you know who should be here?"

The brothers exchanged a confused look. "No." They answered in unison.

_Idiots both of them!_

"Ayame, the leader of the Northern tribe." Kagome raised her eyebrows waiting for a response.

"Well the leaders of the other packs are coming, so why not her?" Ginta shrugged as he spoke.

"Good, it's settled." Kagome rose to her feet. Looking down at the brothers she smiled. "See you two in a few days. You better hurry though." She leaned over and gave them each a kiss on the cheek. "You know Koga will be very angry if the entire pack was not present for his big day."

Utter confusion colored Gintas' features; Hakkaku was just as bewildered trying to figure out what exactly they had agreed to do for their sister.

"Where are we going again?" Hakkaku stood, pulling his brother to his feet.

"Well, to get Ayame of course!" Kagome turned; throwing the two the most flirtatious look she could muster. Striding off Kagome smiled, she was quite pleased with herself.

In order for them to get to Ayame, they would be crossing path with Inuyasha and the others. Knowing full well Ginta and Hakkaku would 'spill the beans', as it was about her upcoming joining to Koga. That little piece of information would get Inuyasha boiling. Humming to herself Kagome walked briskly up the path, a devious smile on her lips. She'd be seeing Inuyasha in a day, maybe sooner if he were angry enough.

_Well Kagome, this may not be such a bad day after all._

Howls and excited yips filled Kagomes' ears as she approached the wolves' den. Coming into sight she spotted Koga kneeling 'talking' to his wolves in growls and barks. She would never get used to that. Koga stood, his hands on his hips as his mate to be approached. Glancing back at the large kill the wolves brought the pack he realized Kagome must have been starving. She had not really eaten anything for days, but maybe a few berries. He reached down and tore a huge hunk of flesh from the buck, his wolves whined licking their chops at the bloody mass in his claw.

"Back off, my mate eats first." Koga growled. The wolves and wolf-demons backed away from the kill, their heads lowered in a sign of submission. Koga scoffed. "I thought as much."

Koga approached his woman thrusting the meat into her face. "Here eat." A look of shock flashed in her intense gray-blue eyes. "Eat…please?" Koga did not quite know what he did to receive such a look. "No one will eat until you do, you are to be their alpha."

Kagomes' stomach rolled into a ball of disgust, all eyes were eagerly watching her. What should she do, not to take the food would be an insult, but she could not eat that! Shaking she cupped her hands out before her to accept the meat. Koga dropped the flesh into her hands.

_Oh yuck! It's still warm!_

She fought the overpowering urge to retch as the bile in her stomach began to creep up her throat. Satisfied Koga spun on his heel heading back to eat his fill.

Kagome stumbled to a small grove of trees either to vomit or do something with the raw meat. Reaching the tree cover she sighed as she leaned up against the tree looking at the blood dripping from her hands.

_I can't eat this!_

She was about to throw the mass of flesh when to her side she heard a weak whine. Kagome looked down into the largest amber eyes she'd ever seen. A young wolf-demon pup watched her and the meat with pleading eyes.

"Oh!" Surprise jumped in her voice. The pups stomach began to gurgle and growl. "You hungry?"

An enthusiastic nod shook the boys body, as his tail began to wag. Kagome slid down the tree until her bottom hit the ground. She motioned for the child to take the meat.

"Here you go. Enjoy."

"What about you?"

The child hesitated, with lightening speed the pup had the mass and was devouring it sitting on his haunches. His pitch hair falling into his face, Kagome went to brush it aside but got a menacing snarl and bearing of fangs for her trouble. Snatching her hand away she decided she'd wait till the pup was finished. To Kagomes' amazement the child consumed the meat in only a few minutes.

"So do you have a name?" Kagome sat indian style trying to figure out how to get the blood from her hands.

The boy noticed her stairs at the blood all over her hands, the pup edged his way before her, and taking her hand ever so gently the child began licking the blood from her skin. This brought a giggle from Kagome; the young wolf-demon stopped giving her a puzzled look.

"It tickles."

The boy still looked confused. "Your mother never cleaned you?"

"Well, not like that. I'd take a bath." The boy looked even more puzzled. "You know, a bath, in the water? Soap? Getting clean?"

"Why would you do that? This is better." He proceeded to give her a bath in his own way. When both of her hands, his face and hands were clean her sat down in front of Kagome trying to mimic the position she was sitting. "You're not youkai, what are you doing in our pack? I've never smelled anyone like you."

"Well, I'm a human miko. And I don't really live around here." Kagome placed her hands on her knees. "You never did tell me your name."

"Makkura. My sister and I were whelped on the night of the black moon." Makkura cocked his head to one side quizzically looking into her blue eyes. "You're human, and a miko, why are you going to be our alpha? Did your pack banish you?"

"Well, see, its kinda complicated."


	2. Chapter 2 New Friend Hurt Feelings

2. New Friend, Hurt Feelings

"Wench! Where did she go?" Inuyasha stood on a large branch looking into a deep valley at the foot of the mountains. He knew full well that she would not attempt to go to the bone eaters well on foot.

Kagome was somewhere in his time period. Every so often he'd catch her scent, but it would be overpowered by the unmistakable stench of wolves. They were nearing Kogas' territory, Inuyasha knew he had to find her before Koga picked up on his and the others scent. He was not in the mood to handle Kogas tirade on his 'losing' Kagome. Dropping down to the forest floor, he let Kagomes' backpack slide off his arm.

"Inuyasha, no sign of her?" Miroku walked to him carrying Shippo perched on his shoulder.

"Nah, just keep getting a nose full of wolf stink."

"It's all your fault Inuyasha! What if Kagome is lost or hurt! She's all alone out there!" Shippo yelled, tears shining in his eyes.

"Shut up you pest. It's not my fault, she's the one that took off!" Inuyasha gave Shippo a quick knock to the head causing the young fox to fall to the ground.

"Yes, but Inuyasha you are the one who followed Kikyos' soul collectors to a late night meeting with the miko." Miroku picked up Shippo into his arms trying to comfort the fox kit.

"But nothing happened! She's the one who jumped to conclusions!" Inuyashas' voice was guilt ridden, he felt as if his heart was breaking again.

He could not tell Miroku the reason for his following the soul collectors. That was something only for Kagome to hear, but what if something did happen to her because of his meeting. Then Kagome would never know what he had done for her, for them.

_Damn that woman, always getting the wrong ideas!_

Inuyasha was in a daze, not even realizing he was clutching Kagome's backpack to his chest, inhaling her apple blossom fragrance.

"Inuyasha!"

It was Sangos' voice that took him from his stupor. Looking up Sango and Kirara came into view, his heart sank, Kagome wasn't with them.

The demon cat landed softly as Sango jumped from her back. "She's not making her way to the bone eaters well. I asked Kaede to keep watch for her." Sangos report only brought a wail for Shippo.

Miroku looked to the sky, the sun was making its way to the east, twilight on its heels. "We'd best make camp, we can continue our search tomorrow."

"Feh! Do what you want." Inuyasha threw the backpack at Miroku as he leapt into the trees.

"Something happened when Inuyasha met Kikyo." Miroku set Shippo down and began collecting wood for a fire.

"What do you mean Miroku?" Sango ducked behind a tree to change from her armor.

"I'm not totally sure, but their exchange was of some importance from the way Inuyasha is acting."

------------

Makkura and Kagome played the day away. Exploring caves, she introduced him to hide and seek, Makkura always won (what a nose), Kagome wished she had her backpack well knowing Makkura would love crayons just like Shippo. They sat together in a tree looking into the valley, listening to the calming sounds of the river. Makkura snuggled into her arms napping. The sun was setting with a flare of brilliant reds, oranges, and purples. Her thoughts strayed to Inuyasha.

"Are you seeing this Inuyasha?" Silent tears softly fell from her eyes, why to she always keep thinking of the infuriating hanou. "Because you love him." Kagome answered herself, surprised to hear herself admit she loved him. She could not lie to herself any more, if it was a fight Kikyo wanted she'd get one. She had her chance with Inuyasha.

"Ginta! Hakkaku!" Koga stomped his way to the river. "Where are those two? I can barely catch a whiff of them; they were here with my woman where did they run off to? Probably sleeping somewhere." Koga rumbled. "Lazy no good sons of a "

"Koga?" Kaogme walked toward the wolf prince, Makkura in tow, the boy saw the pack leader and cowered behind Kagomes' legs. "Makkura? What's wrong?" The pup looked utterly petrified.

"You runt! Get away from my woman, know your place or I'll rip you to pieces!" Koga scowled, a menacing growl issuing from him. The guttural altercation sent the boy whimpering to all fours, his tail tucked tightly between his legs.

"Koga!" Kagome felt the overpowering urge to yell 'sit' but it would do no good. "You stop this now, or I swear, I swear"

_I'll what? Thinking,thinking._

"I swear you'll never lay one finger on me, ever!"

_Good one. Not that he was going to touch me any way._

The wolf princes' jaw dropped.

"You wouldn't. He's an omega, lowest of the pack! By all rights he shouldn't be sharing your air!"

Makkura continued to whine pathetically, the pitiful sound adding to Kagomes' enragement.

"Koga leave." She stomped her foot rigidly pointing toward the den. "The pups' with me, I will protect him, I will care for him."

For the first time Koga snarled baring his fangs, his tail lashing wildly at his legs. Kagome pulled Makkura to his feet a hand blindly on him, as her eyes never left the seething wolf-demon.

_Shit! I can't run, he's got jewel shards in his legs. Inuyasha where are you?_

_------------_

"She's what!" Inuyasha leapt from the tree canopy to the ground, confusion and anger clouded his voice. "Over my dead body. That mangy

wolf won't lay one flea bitten paw on Kagome!"

Ginta and Hakkaku gave each other a nervous glance. "Koga is not going to like this." Hakkaku whispered.

"I told you we should have kept traveling through the night, but nooooo, you smelled food, and you wanted to stop." Gintas' voice dripped of sarcasm.

He knew where she was, Inuyasha would be damned if he was going to wait another minute. Inuyasha disappeared into the darkness in a rush of silver and red.

"Sango we must follow. Inuyasha cannot run headlong into the wolves' territory like this, it would end in a massacre. His demon blood could easily take him in this state."

"Yes, I agree. Kirara." Sangos' companion leapt to her mistress in a morphing burst of flame. "Come on Shippo." Sango was already astride the fire cat, Shippo in her lap, leaving Miroku to struggle with Kagome's backpack.

Ginta and Hakkaku watched as they headed into the depths of demon-wolf territory. "Koga is going to kill us." Hakkaku mutely nodded to his brother. "Lets go get Ayame."

_What is she thinking! Why would she run to __him of all the youkai, she chose that wolf?_

His heart ached only fueling the rage that coursed through his blood. Kagome had succeeded in wounding him; Kikyo's arrow did not cause as much pain. The ground and trees passed in a blur, her scent was growing ever stronger. Inuyasha doubted he had ever moved so fast.


	3. Chapter3 Pheromones That Lead to Trouble

3. Pheromones That Lead to Trouble

Kagome stood her ground staring down the completely pissed off wolf prince. Gathering all her courage she tried to muster the most commanding voice possible. "As the alpha female I can protect him." She glanced down at Makkura whispering. "Can't I?" The visibly shaken pup could only shrug.

"Yea, you can." Koga huffed; Kagome forgot his hearing was as good as Inuyashas. "But, you are not the alpha yet, I'll let you have the runt." Makkura peeked from behind his protectors' legs, Koga caught his eyes. "Just don't you go getting any ideas kid, she's still my bitch, she may not have my mark, but she's still mine."

_Since when did I become property?_

Kagome let out her breath, not even realizing she had been holding it. Relieved she crumpled to the grass, Makkura followed suit, still protectively behind his new guardian. Eyes were watching Kagome she glanced up seeing Koga intensely staring at the two.

"Nani?" Kagome tried to give back a stern stare, she couldn't, she was just too mentally exhausted.

"Ginta, Hakkaku, you seen em'?" Koga kept his distance, even though the urge to mate was swelling in his chest, and other areas. He really wanted to make love to her, no, love had nothing to do with it. The argument, mixed with Kagomes fragrance had made him strangely aroused, the desperate need to throw her to the ground and rip those weird clothes off her and….

_No, no, not yet Koga._

A blush rose to his face, he was oh so thankful that evening had set in.

Puzzled at Kogas' uncomfortable stance she realized it was probably best that she didn't know what he was thinking.

_All right need to get him out of here before he tries to act on some doggie desire, he's creeping me out!_

"Those two will be back in a day or so, they are running an errand for me. Sorry guess I should have asked you first."

"What could those two do that I couldn't?" Koga rolled his eyes as the breeze carried Kagome's apple blossom perfume to his nose. "Delicious."

"Hum?" Now she was really getting unsettled.

Koga glanced down realizing she was affecting him in a very noticeable way. In a whirlwind of dust Koga was off. "See you in the den Kagome."

"Oh don't hold your breath." She whispered. "Makkura, what do you call home?"

Surprise, happiness, and apprehension played across the boys face all at once. "I, uh, further up past the den, near the waterfall. It's too damp for most of the pack, but I like it. It is probably the closest I'll ever get to the den, me being a runt and all."

Kagome saddened the word Koga used 'omega' came to mind, she pulled Makkura into a powerful embrace. He was only a little younger than Sota, how could they do this to a little boy, even if he was a wolf-demon. Then again, Inuyasha was an outcast to the human and youkai world; thank kami for his mother love. Makkura said he lost his mother to the birds of paradise when she was bringing him to join Kogas' pack.

Pushing the sadness away Kagome smiled. "Lead the way Makkura, I'll follow." Kagome released the boy messing his hair as she stood.

------------

It would not be much longer until the wolves sniffed out the intruder in their territory, he couldn't expect them to be very happy at his presence either. Canines and lupines alike were kind of funny about others in their territory. Inuyashas' anger was fading to near desperation, could Kagome really leave him over this? Inuyasha leapt from tree to tree following the river that bisected the demon-wolf lands; Kagomes scent permeated one area in particular. Sniffing at the ground, his ears went flat against his head as a vicious growl erupted from him. The unmistakable stench of Koga hung to the ground, as well as another unknown male, but the second had not reached maturity.

_What the hell is going on? Was she trying to run?_

Looking like a bloodhound he followed the smells, stopping where Koga had stood not three hours earlier. Inuyasha sniffed, then snorted and coughed the offensive odor from his sensitive nose.

_That bastard was aroused! He better not lay one finger on Kagome._

Inuyasha tried to stay down wind as he made his way closer to the wolf den. Kagomes apple blossom fragrance was getting stronger the closer he came to the waterfall. The sentinel wolves knew he was near, but they could not find him, at least not yet. Her presence was in the den, but it was old. He knew she was closer to the waterfall, however getting there would place him up wind and Koga with his pack would definitely be able to find him. What to do now? Inuyasha knew he could not just charge in with Tetsaiga ready for the wind scar, it was not his intention to kill the whole pack just their leader. The moon was traveling higher in the sky illuminating the caves; his eyes caught movement and a quick flash of green and white. Kagome walked out hugging herself, oh no, she was crying. Inuyashas' heart descended into his stomach, in vein he hoped it was Koga that caused her tears, deep down though he knew those tears were falling because of him. All of his senses were on fire, the longing to hold her, to comfort her, to kiss away those tears, just to bury his face in her raven hair. Inuyasha was shocked by his heart betraying his mind with these oh so human emotions, emotions that he tried to deny every day of his life; emotion was a weakness in the youkai world. The realization assaulted him—it was not only the need to protect a friend, it was the intense longing to love her as a mate, her never felt this with Kikyo. His heart was screaming as he edged further out from his hiding place in the trees.

"Kagome see me, see me please."

Kagome was starring at the moon, feeling eyes on her. Looking down the path there were only wolves and they did not seem interested in her. Four of them had their snouts in the air sniffing and whining, they sensed something as well. Makkura was fast asleep, she should be as well but her mind would not quiet. Walking down the path past the den she whipped her eyes, that's when she say it, only for a second but it was enough for heart to soar, that momentary glimpse of fire rat red.

"You've finally come."

Kagomes heart pounded threatening to burst from her chest, she wanted to run to him and leap into his arms, but that would raise an alarm if she tore off down the mountain. Her pace quickened, it was so hard not to run to the river. She was pretty sure Koga was asleep; she hadn't heard his grumbling in over an hour. Kagome never realized just how possessive the wolf prince truly was until her extended stay with Koga and his pack. Kagome didn't care any more, Inuyasha had finally arrived, and he was waiting for her.

_What took that jerk so long? How could he leave me like this? Oh shut up girl, he's here for you, and Kikyo is nowhere around. So be happy, you're the baka that took off!_

Inuyasha sat, hidden, watching Kagome go towards the river; very thankful she was going down wind.

_Good girl Kagome. My bitch is smart._

Kagome stood at the rivers edge, her hands clasped behind her back, she was having a hard time controlling her emotions as she heard him lightly hit the ground behind her.

"You reek of wolves Kagome."

There went the smile from her lips, her hands clinched into fists at her sides.

"You're an ass hole," Kagome spun right into his awaiting arms. "Inuyasha."

"Just shut up so I can kiss you." Inuyasha was pleased 'sit' had not come out of her mouth.

Inuyasha savagely kissed her, stealing the breath form her lungs, Kagomes hands unfurled and she embraced him pulling him tightly to her body. The kiss was not as tender and sweet as she thought she wanted; but the passion and intensity of the kiss sent an unknown heat through her entire body. Kagome liked the urgency of his tongue lapping at hers, her lungs burned from lack of air, but she didn't care.

_Let me die like this in his arms, Inuyasha does care for me._

Inuyasha felt her knees try to buckle, but he had a firm hold of her, she was never going to be out of his reach again. The scent of her skin was torture; no woman had ever intoxicated his senses as the young miko had inadvertently done. A resounding purr rumbled in his chest, her heat was spreading, Kagome wanted him, there was no denying the change in her smell, she wanted him, and Inuyashas wilder instinct was fighting to take control.

_I cant; no male has touched her. What right do I have? Oh but I want to, she wants me to, so why not let nature take its course? Because this is wrong you baka! She is your friend. But I want to be her lover! Stop this! She doesn't even know about Kikyo. Kikyo has nothing to do with this!_

He pulled from the kiss, her lips tugging at his bottom lip, a small displeased whimper escaped her lips, as the battle in his mind continued to rage. Kagomes hands were traveling under his kimono her cool hands blazing trails across his warm chest. Her desire was growing with each passing second.

"Kagome," His voice pleaded with her. "this is not right, this place, we need to talk."

"No talking, make love to me Inuyasha, be my first and only."


	4. Chapter 4: Hanyou, Human, & Youkai

A/N: The story gets a little rough this chapter, that's why it's M

**4. Hanyou, Human & Youkai Oh My!**

Koga could smell him 'mutt face' was in his territory. No doubt the half-breed was looking for Kagome. "I'll rip his throat out!"

Stepping into the night he growled, Inuyasha was very close; the wolf prince wondered if Kagome was already with him. Betrayal stabbed at his heart; maybe he should have taken Kagome and marked her even with her protests.

_She is mine, she came to me. How dare that brainless hanyou try and challenge me in my own territory. It will cost him his life this time. I don't care who his father was._

A night piercing howl shattered the mountainside, Koga was calling his brethren to the hunt. Kagome shuddered at the eerie wolf song, as Inuyasha began growling in response.

"Shit! They're coming." Inuyasha attempted to draw Tetsaiga, but Kagome stopped his hand. "I'm not going to fight a pissed off pack of wolves empty handed."

Kagomes eyes filled with tears. "Leave Inuyasha, leave now! I sense Kogas' jewel shards, and they're moving fast. I started this, it's my fault." She grabbed Inuyasha pulling him into a pleading kiss. "Go! Go! I can stop Koga, I'll find you, just watch for my arrow."

"I'm not leaving you to that wolf Kagome." Inuyasha demanded, but she was already sprinting toward the approaching pack. "I sure hope you know what you're doing. I wont be too far off."

It took all of his strength for him to turn from her and take to the trees. All of his instincts told him to go to her, but he knew how stubborn Kagome could be, if her mind was set to get herself out of this mess she would. His doubt was Koga, he was still a youkai and a wolf he could be very unpredictable, not to mention dangerous.

He had traveled only a few miles from the den, Inuyasha could still taste Kagome on his lips, he was about to return to her side when he heard his name.

"Inuyasha! Where is she?" Miroku yelled from above him.

A very loud snarl was Mirokus' response.

"Take Shippo Miroku, I'll go to Kagome." Sango directed Kirara to the forest floor; Miroku took the kitsune from the exterminators' arms.

"Just what the hell do you think you're going to do Sango? Kagome is there with that bastard Koga and his pack, the bitch sent me away after all of her signals, kami, I'm so confused! She wants me to make love to her then tells me to leave." Inuyasha realizes he said that last part out loud. "I mean.."

Sangos' eyes were like saucers, Shippo looked confused, and Miroku had the biggest smile on his face.

_Lecherous monk! Hentai! All right what does that make me I wanted to be with her, fucking Koga ruin a good thing like that. What are you thinking! Get your mind out of the gutter! Kagome is there with that wolf right now probably fighting to keep his paws off of her!_

"Oh the complexities of woman! Good for you Inuyasha, wish Sango would ask the same of me." The monk winked at Sango slyly.

Ignoring Mirokus looks she turned her eyes to Inuyasha in the trees above her. "I can go to get between Kagome and Koga, surely the wolf-demon prince would not deny my presence. Kagome is, after all my friend." She grabbed Kagomes' pack, as she climbed on Kirara.

Inuyasha continued to grumble; he began hitting the tree trunk he was in, his agitation growing into hardly subdued waves of aggression. Why would Kagome send him away? She knew he would always protect her; he lived to protect her, now he wanted to love her, she was the air he breathed in, and she was under his skin, part of what made him alive. He was so angry with himself all of the emotions he had wasted on the shell of Kikyo, while all the time hurting Kagome, but she still, through all of it stayed by his side in their journeys.

"I will be off Inuyasha." Sango took to the night sky; Kirara traveling as fast as she could to make it to Kagome before the wolf prince put her in a bad situation. "I'm coming Kagome."

"Inuyasha come down before you bring that great tree more unwarranted destruction."Miroku shook his head, as Inuyasha continued to pummel the tree, blood began to drip to the ground at his feet. "No self control Shippo, learn what not to do in love from Inuyasha."

With that comment Inuyasha took from the branch, hitting Miroku from behind, causing Shippo to go flying and Mirokus face to be planted in the dirt with a angered hanyou perched on his back. "What was that monk?"

------------

Kagome was instantly surrounded by the wolf pack, and fifteen wolf-demons. All agitated, waiting for a fight.

"Where is that dog shit Kagome, I know he's here." Koga grabbed her roughly by the arms jerking her to him. He sniffed at her and growled, his fangs gleaming in the moonlight. "His stench is all over you, where is the Inu-bastard?"

Kagomes silence only served to irritate him further. "Answer me bitch!" Koga shook her violently.

"Get away from her. You're hurting her!" Makkura slinked out of the shadows to Kagomes side.

Releasing one of Kagomes' arms Koga reared back and sent a closed fist into the boys face sending Makkura flying with a pained yelp. That was it! Kagome could take his abuse, but to hurt a little boy! Before her brain could register she had slapped Koga across the face so hard her palm stung.

"Let me go Koga!" Kagome desperately wished she had her bow and quiver, which would put things into perspective. "Let go!"

She tried desperately to wrench her arms free of his iron grip, to no avail. In frustration, and reflex Kagome jammed her knee into Koga's crotch. The air escaped him, his grip loosened, and she broke free, gathering up an unconscious Makkura as she tried to run to the trees.

_Why did I let Inuyasha leave? Kogas' going to kill me!_

The wolves and wolf-demons went to pursue the defiant woman, but Koga stopped them. "She is mine to tame, take one step toward her and I'll break your legs!" A feral snarl filled the night air as Koga leapt to his feet. Kagome was only a few yards into her run from him. He would not even have to exert himself to catch her.

Kagome was in flight mode her adrenaline pumping through her veins, she had never before been terrified of Koga, but his actions warranted her response, how dare he grab her like that she wasn't a possession! And she sure as hell wasn't going to take his orders like some kind of slave! Abruptly she came to a halt, her scalp burned, she twisted around to find Koga holding her securely by her hair, he knocked Makkura from her arms the unconscious pup tumbled from her to the ground with a thud. She tried to swing at Koga but he caught her tiny fist in his, twisting her wrist, the bones threatened to snap as Koga forced her to her knees, tiny rocks biting into her skin, Kagome grimaced, angry that she could not prevent her pain response. The wolf prince released her hair, glaring down at the insolent woman before him; he held her fast by threatening to break every bone in her hand.

"No more Kagome, I don't care what I said, I'm making you mine **now**!" Koga released her hand, flipping her roughly onto her stomach; he reached up ripping the panties off of her, his erection pressed against her. "This is not the way I wanted this to be, but I can't have Inuyasha sniffing around what is mine." He held fast to her hips as he moved to her pressing himself into her tight opening, she let out a scream as she struggled forcing him out of her. "Don't fight it Kagome." He wished she was somewhat stimulated, this was going to hurt her, but he had no choice any more. He'd take his time with her next time. Koga couldn't wait for the joining ceremony.

The wolves and wolf-demons excitedly yipped and barked encircling their alpha.

Fingernails snapped in the dirt as she desperately tried to crawl away from her assailant. Hot, blinding tears blurred Kagomes' vision, how could this be happening? "Please Koga, don't." She sobbed as she felt him try to enter untouched areas again, Kagome tried in vein to wiggle from him, but his claws dug into her skin, she felt blood running from wounds in her thighs. "I promise I wont run again."

In a split second Koga was there then he was gone, his surprised howl came from above her.

"You need too cool off."

Kagome heard the familiar voice of Sango, looking through a veil of tears she saw Sango holding Koga by the scruff of the neck, Kirara flying him to the river where she let him fall into the icy water. Growls and a string of angry curses followed.

"Kagome!" Kirara landed hissing furiously sending the startled wolves backing away. Sango reached for Kagome, hugging her and Makkura tightly to her body. "How dare he! Inuyasha won't have to slay him, I will!" Seething rage radiated from Sangos' eyes as she searched for the wolf prince. "Did he… did he dishonor you Kagome?" Her friend looked at her with terrified eyes.

"I don't know." Kagome seemed unable fathom what had happened to her; her spirit was to distressed to make since of it all.

Koga pulled himself out of the river looking like a drowned rat, which he did feel like. The icy dip calmed him down instantly; the smell of Kagomes flesh embedded under his claws mortified him. Never had his demon nature caused someone he loved so much pain. The smell of Kagomes' fear and blood mingled disgusting his sensitive nose. He crossed a line, how could he forget she was only human, a demon-wolf bitch could take the abuse, hell they asked for it, Koga knew he was going to have a lot of explaining to do, that is if Kagome would ever speak to him again. Why did he care what she thought? She came to him, Kagome had to know what she was asking for, even if she didn't ask directly, her actions were enough. She would be his mate and give him pups that was her duty to the pack. Koga made his way to his indented mate, but was cut off by the irate fire cat, her snarl even made Koga doubt his safety, no wonder his pack was staying well away from those massive fangs and claws.

"Kagome?" The wolf prince spoke over Kiraras' growl.

"You are a monster Koga! How dare you even come near her!" Sango hissed in anger.

With her mistresses' tone Kirara decided she should neutralize the threat to both women. With one fluid movement the fire cat had Koga pinned beneath her, a saber tooth positioned right over his cartaroid artery, willing in an instant to put the wolf to death. One less demon for her to worry about, plus the jewel shards in his body would be a bonus. The tooth began to sink into the wolfs' skin, the snarls of his back began to get louder, no longer were the wolves staying back a cat had their leader, and they were not going to sit by and watch him die.

"If you don't want your pet dead you better call her off." Koga choked on his words, the pressure at his neck was increasing. "My pack will attack."

"Shut up! You're lucky any of them are alive the way I feel right now!" Sango laid Kagome back on the ground, Makkura still held tightly in her arms. "What do you think you were doing? I should make you a unic for forcing yourself on a woman!" Sango rummaged through the pack for something to cover Kagome with, her eyes never leaving the wolves. "They attack you will be dead before they get one fang into me."

"Come on, let me up, I just want to speak to Kagome. She is my mate."

"She is no mate to you. You hold no claim over her, do you honestly think this is what Kagome would want?" Sango covered her with a kimono from her bag. "Kirara let him up."

"Thanks." Koga sat rubbing at his neck, Kirara sat at Sangos' side. "I did not mean to hurt Kagome, I never would hurt Kagome, and it was just the urge to rut, to make her mine."

Sango rolled her eyes; she knew bullshit when she heard it. It was males lust, it always was.

------------

Inuyasha relaxed against the tree trunk, he really wanted Kagome here with him, well knowing Sango could protect Kagome from a few wolves. The night breeze was cool and sweet, and there was a faint hint of what? Inuyasha stood, his nose in the air searching the familiar, yet disturbing scent. His ears pivoted back and forth listening for any sound. Inuyasha snarled viciously as he drew Tetsaiga, the scent slapped him with recognition.

"Inu.. Inuyasha?" Shippo stuttered. The hanyous' aggressive posture frightened him. "Miroku something is wrong with Inuyasha." The kit turned to the monk who was already starring at Inuyasha; Miroku raised his hand motioning Shippo to quiet.

"Sango did not get to her in time." Inuyasha growled through barred teeth and fangs. "Kagomes' blood is on the wind." Inuyasha tore through the night; Tetsaiga fully transformed responding to its master.

_How could I be so stupid! Why did you leave her? _It was not only Kagome's blood, but also her fear that also worried him. _I will rip that scrawny wolf limb form limb this time, Kagome I'm coming, please be all right. _

Irrational fear was consuming him, how could he allow her to be hurt, her blood was spilled and it was his fault! He was supposed to always protect her, he failed again, and he was not going to let Kagome end like Kikyo. The dark thought of her hurt crept into his thoughts, spurring him on through the night even faster. The few miles from where he left her seemed but a few feet as he approached the gathering, not far from the riverbank. Koga was standing to greet him, a wicked smile on his face, he would show no weakness to the hanyou, and even if he did feel badly for the way he acted toward Kagome.

Inuyasha landed near Kagome and Sango, Kirara was still tensed ready to pounce on any wolf that came to near.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear. "I sorry, I knew I shouldn't have left you." His amber eyes glowing coldly in Kogas' direction, that wolf was not to be trusted.

"Inuyasha, I'm so glad you are here." Kagome weakly sat up trying to hand Makkura to Sango, she couldn't her arms were shaking to badly; Sango took the boy from her. "I'm sorry about this Inuyasha." She looped her arms around his chest, burying her face in his warmth. "I'm okay now that you are here."

Inuyasha looked down at her, she was completely vulnerable, and what ever happened shook her to her foundation. He felt her silent sobs against his chest.

"What the fuck did you do to her Koga!" Inuyasha held her close with his left arm his right hand still holding Tetsaiga at the ready.

"Just what any male would do with his mate, but the exterminator bitch showed up, I didn't even get to really start." Koga strode up as close as Kirara would let him with out ripping his head off. "I will tell you once mutt get your hands off what is mine."

At Kogas' declaration Kagome shuddered, pulling Inuyasha even closer, it seemed like she was trying to burrow into him to get away from Koga. Inuyasha felt his anger begin to flare violently as the growl in his chest became a roar, the youkai in his blood surged to the surface, if not for Tetsaiga he knew he would go on a murderous rampage, even hurting the woman he wished to protect.

"Go to hell Koga. She is not yours, not as long as I'm still breathing. Kagome doesn't want you, or do you do this to all the bitches you want to bed? You have to scare them into submission, not much of a male are you? You lacking Koga?" Inuyasha mocked.

Sango snickered under her breath, she was still in awe at the Inuyasha was responding to Kagome. Sango gently pulled the kimono down from Kagome, exposing the torn flesh of her thighs. "He forced himself Inuyasha."

Inuyashas' eyes flashed red briefly as he pried Kagome from him, lifting her chin so she'd look at him, he nearly cried himself, she was hurting, the anguish shone in her eyes. "I will uphold your honor." He inhaled her scent deeply, she was claming down, and her virginity was in tact Koga did not get far indeed. "Go to Sango she will protect you, I am going to teach Koga some manners."

"So you want to challenge me in my own territory? So be it mutt face."

"I don't want to challenge you Koga, Kagome has already made up her mind about her mate, I just want to kill you for putting you're paws on what is **mine**." Inuyasha snarled to Koga who seemed confused at his words.


	5. Chapter 5:Does Anyone Really Listen?

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them, more are always good too. I am trying to update ASAP.

**5. Does Anyone Really Listen?**

"Sango you have to stop them, they will kill each other. Let them both calm down, then maybe they will see how foolish this is." Kagome gazed at Inuyasha, worried for his safety, she knew he could handle himself, but she couldn't help but be concerned.

What Koga did to her was wrong in every way imaginable, but if something happened to Inuyasha Kagome did not know how she could be without him. The sudden understanding of the love she knew that was within her for Inuyasha felt like a burden being lifted from her, no longer did she need to hide these feelings, and that freedom alone was worth in all. They now had a bond that would stretch across time.

"Please Sango make them stop."

"I don't think anybody will listen, Koga should die for what he has done to you. Let Inuyasha defend your honor like he wishes. Kagome, you are still to distraught, how could you possibly be thinking clearly." Sango looked down at Makkura, the boys face was turning a sickly purple-blue. "So Koga took his wrath out on you too little one."

"Why can't you get it Koga, Kagome doesn't want you, you're lucky she even considered you a friend, but I don't have to worry about that any more, you took care of that yourself." Inuyasha swung Tetsaiga it the direction of three wolves that were sneaking up from behind. "Can't fight your own battles Koga? Need your pack to back you up, I knew you could never beat me one on one!"

"Yeah, well at least I don't need daddy's fang to protect me!" Koga glowered at his opponent. "This is my fight alone! All of you get back!" The wolves and their wolf-demon counterparts halted their advance on Inuyasha.

"Not that it matters but Tetsaiga is my fang. I don't need it to beat the life out of you, you skinny wolf." Tetsaiga returned to its sheath. "I've got all I need right here." Inuyasha cracked the knuckles of his clawed hands. "Come on!"

Koga leapt at Inuyasha sending both feet into his chest, knocking Inuyasha off balance. Regaining his balance Inuyasha connected a fist into Kogas' jaw, a trickle of blood running down to his chin.

Kagome watched the two trading punches, each male seeming equally matched. Even though Koga would seem to have the advantage with three jewel shards in his limbs, he was quick, but Inuyasha kept up landing his own blows on the stunned wolf. Each began to look like they were going through a meat grinder. Inuyashas' brilliant amber eyes were swollen his left was nearly shut, and Koga had a torrent of blood coming from his nose and mouth. Kagome had had seen enough display of testosterone to last her a lifetime. Shaking Kagome stood, walking stiffly away from Sango wrapping the kimono around her battered body watching the two fight it out like brainless animals, but they were animals.

They fought over her; she did not want to be responsible for a death ever, especially not Inuyasha he was her best friend, she asked him to be her lover, the way he responded to Koga made her think he reciprocated her desires as well, and Koga, she thought he was her friend, but that notion went out the window, could it really just be his wolf nature had gotten the better of him? This had to stop, feebly she shuffled into their view, and her sad eyes looking to Koga then Inuyasha, the wounded look stopped both rivals in their attacks.

"Do you both want to hurt me again?" Her voice sounded imperceptibly weak, they both strained to hear her words. "Please, stop this, Inuyasha take me to Makkuras' cave, somewhere away from this, I feel as if I will collapse, I can't take this. There has been too much blood, too much pain….." Kagome released her mind and body into unconsciousness, her form hitting the ground; she looked like a bird that had been shot out of the sky, she seemed to float to the ground in a ruffle of silk.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha went to her side lifting her to him. "Look what you've done to her, this is all because of you!" Inuyasha stared fiercely at the battered Koga; well knowing he looked the same.

"Let go of her Inuyasha!" Koga raced to Kagome, trying to pull her from Inuyashas' arms.

"Koga get away, or I'll finish you off myself." Sango held Hiratsu at the ready. She had no qualms about destroying the demon-wolf that threatened her friends. "You two can start your petty fighting when Kagome is herself again. Are all men so dense? You truly do have only one brain shared between two heads!" Sango was grateful that Miroku was not with them, however, she would almost certainly beat him to a pulp for being a man at this moment.

Sango lifted Makkuras' limp body onto Kirara, never taking her eyes off the wolf pack. Inuyasha looked as tormented as she had ever seen him, what was going on between him and Kagome? When did it all change?

_How could Kagome even look at Koga after what he tried to do to her? Why did she stop Inuyasha from killing him? Her spirit is too forgiving. Maybe in her time rivals in affection behave differently, I am just not meant to understand it I guess. _Sango shook her head as she followed Inuyasha. _And where is Miroku and Shippo, there are no women in the wolves territory for him to proposition, so where is he? More than likely he's lost somewhere in the dark knowing him?_

"This way mutt, bring her in the den. I can care for her." Koga tried to pull Kagome from Inuyasha once again, but was hit upside the head by Sango. "Hey wench!"

"Kagome said Makkuras' cave. You really don't listen." Koga just glared and pointed toward the waterfall. Sango let Inuyasha lead the way.

Koga growled treading slowly into the wolves den to lick his own wounds. "Stupid bitch, when did everyone stop listening to me? This is my home, my pack, and my mate!"

"No she is not you scrawny wolf. Get over yourself and find a bitch that doesn't care how bad your fighting skills are. Maybe find one who could protect you." Inuyasha laughed softly to himself as he pulled Kagome closer to his chest.

"Fuck off dog shit, its not over between us! I didn't kill you because Kagome asked. Savor your last hours alive, you're dead tomorrow." Koga yelled trying to sound dangerous.

"Whatever wolf." His eyes were burning, his vision in one eye was blurring as he entered Makkuras damp little cave. His injuries would heal quickly, as they normally did. He wasn't concerned about himself, but Kagome still would not wake up. "You're safe now Kagome."

Inuyasha sat in the dirt, leaning against the cave wall, Kagome cradled in his lap, her head resting on his chest, her breathing, steady, trying to lull him to sleep. He took her hand in his, eyeing her snapped and broken nails, the scent of her blood pungent in his nose, was Kagome going to be the same after the nights events? It was obvious her spirit was wounded; her body would heal, but her soul? The deep rooted seed of anger within in him began to grow once more as he thought of her injuries, Inuyasha held her tightly to his heart, he knew he never should have left her side. A tiny squeak of protest escaped Kagome.

"To tight Inuyasha." Kagome was staring into Inuyashas purple swollen eyes. Hearing her voice he hugged her tighter. "Can't breath Inuyasha."

He let up on his hold of her. "Oh, sorry, I'm just glad you're back with me. I was worried." Inuyasha smoothed her hair back out of her face, kissing her forehead gently. "You alright?"

_All right, why is Inuyasha being so sweet, guess Miroku was right about something happening between Inuyasha and Kikyo. I mean he's acting human toward her! _Sango sat at the cave entrance with Kirara curled on her lap, watching the out of character scene between Inuyasha and Kagome. _He looks like he genuinely cares for her, but he's always cared for her, this is different, this adoration, is more like love. _Sango pet Kirara as the cat napped peacefully in her lap.

Makkura lay by her; the young boy was finally stirring to life. With a few moans and groans the boy sat upright, looking at Sango quizzically, and casting the hanyou with Kagome a look of fear.

"No one will hurt you little one." Sango placed her hand on his shoulder trying to reassure him the people in his cave were not there to do him harm. "It's Makkura right?" The pup nodded. "I am Sango, the cat in my lap is Kirara, and the dog hanyou squeezing the air out of your friend Kagome is Inuyasha. We all owe you for looking out for our Kagome, you are a brave little pup Makkura thanks."

Makkura just watched them all dumbfounded. If Kagome was their friend then he assumed he'd be safe. He tried to smile, but his expression contorted into pain, he had forgotten briefly about his battered face. To show his acknowledgment his little shaggy tail wagged happily. He liked the idea of more friends.

"SANGO! INUYASHA!" The near frantic voice of Miroku found his companions. "Let go of me you smelly creatures." Sango peeked out of the cave to see Miroku and Shippo being lead to the wolf den, the wolves were trying to drag a protesting monk by his robes. "KAGOME! Anyone!"

"I'll go rescue him Inuyasha." Sango slightly annoyed exited the cave, leaving Kirara to guard the entrance.

"Sango, you grace me with your appearance." Miroku nodded in thanks. He struggled with the wolves yanking his robes from their mouths, with a slight tearing sound. "Let me go flea bags."

An unknown demon-wolf motioned the pack to release them; Shippo was dropped to his bottom. The wolves all entered the large den, uninterested it their new visitors.

"Sango!" Shippo ran to Sango who kneeled to greet him with open arms. The kitsune hugged her tightly. "Where is Kagome?" Sango pointed to Kirara up the path above them. He raced off to join the others.

Sango stood facing Miroku who held his arms out waiting for his hug as well. "I don't think so Miroku, I know those roving hand all to well." Looking heartbroken he dropped his arms and head in defeat. "Don't do that Miroku."

He huffed. "You know me to well Sango." Sango had turned making her way to the cave with out him. "Sango how is Kagome?" She stopped, turning back to him. "Not well, but she is better now that we are here, well, not us, do not misunderstand me she is glad we are here, but it is Inuyasha whom she needed."

"I see. I am guessing Koga did not take his intrusion into his territory too lightly."

"That is only part of it, but…." Sango fidgeted raising her gaze to Miroku. "they love each other I think. It is all so sudden, even Kogas' actions toward her she couldn't bear the thought of Inuyasha being hurt, so she stopped their fight." Sango rambled on. "I just do not understand what happened to change it all so suddenly, but they both have the same look in their eyes, they are in love. Well I want that look too one day. How did it happen and I didn't notice." Miroku took the break in her words to hug her. "Miroku?"

He held his arm around her waist, leading her toward the cave. Leaning to her ear he seductively whispered. "I have always had that same look for you dearest Sango, you just never noticed." His breath came hot in her ear. He gently placed a kiss on her ear lobe, then her neck. "Look with your heart."

He turned from her leaving her breathless in the pre-dawn night, a smile ear to ear on his face. He did not want to leave Sango, but there were things that happened that Miroku needed to know before dawn arrived. He glanced back once, she seemed rooted to the path, shock clearly evident on her face, even in the near darkness, he could see the blush on her face. He had succeeded in unsettling the powerful slayer, not ever an easy task, but she was a woman, and he knew their weakness, he would crack that protective shell of hers one day, then she'd love him.

Out of the darkness of the wolf den Koga moved as the shadows did, his eyes looked crazed, hearing Sangos words he knew her had been used. He would be damned to let her continue making him the fool in her little game.

_She used me that bitch! She used **me, **how could she? I'll kill Inuyasha then she will have to be my mate, she will not cross me again!_


	6. Chapter 6: In With the Dawn

**6. In With the Dawn**

Kagome finally slept a fewuninterrupted hours, as did the others, all but Miroku. Arriving late and being filled in on the situation was almost too much for him to handle. Granted he always flirted with Kagome, but she was more like a sister to him than an object of desire. That distinction was for Sango only. Of course he was a lecher, and a hopeless flirt, but his advances toward other women were always in jest. Truly he just liked the way Sango became jealous, although she would never admit it, to him or herself. Looking around the cave his companions ware all sleeping in an upright position, Makkuras cave was rather small to accommodate them all, Sango looked dreadfully uncomfortable, he scooted over to her, leaning her head on his shoulder, maybe that would help. Kagome was still in Inuyashas lap, she hadn't moved since he arrived, and Miroku doubted Inuyasha would allow her out of his sight. Inuyasha opened his eyes catching Mirokus stare.

"What is it Miroku?" Inuyasha whispered, trying not to wake the others.

"When did it happen?"

"What are you talking about? When did what happen?" The hanyou shifted his weight against the wall; his arm holding Kagome was falling asleep.

"You, have these two completely different, yet lovely, women adoring you. Even though Kikyo does want to drag you into hell for your troubles, now Kagome, Sango said it is evident Kagome is in love with you, how did you manage this? All I get is an angry Sango for any advance I make." Miroku momentary gazed to a sleeping Sango.

"Well I don't always grab their butt, that's for sure." He hesitated before he spoke again. "With Kikyo, Kikyo, I loved, or thought I loved so long ago. Kagome has taught me more about love in the time she's been here than Kikyo ever did, in the year I was with her." Inuyasha seemed to feel his old wound burn, but it had to be his imagination, sometimes it felt as if that injury would never heal. "Kikyo was always the Priestess first, and my love second. Maybe she never did truly trust me, or maybe her idea of love was just so very different from mine."

"I see, but Kagome is so different, not of this time, how can a relationship like that work?" Miroku continued to pry.

"I don't have all the answers Miroku, we'll figure it out when it happens. I'm no soothsayer." Inuyashas' quiet tone was beginning to take on an annoyed edge.

Kagome was having a hard time 'playing' asleep, she had been lying awake, enjoying Inuyashas' embrace, not wanting to have it end. However Mirokus questioning was getting interesting answers out of the normally tight lipped Inuyasha, rarely did he speak from his heart; she was a little hurt that it wasn't her he was telling this too, but he was with her, holding her. He seemed as if he wanted to stay by her side, she would just have to be happy with that.

------

"Honor has nothing to do in my fight with Inuyasha, that is a human trait I don't share, if you see an opening kill him. I want him dead, out of Kagomes' life for good." Koga announced to his pack, in the predawn light. "That cur is dead by days end."

Koga hadn't slept during the brief respite, his wounds were healing rapidly, revenge fueled his every action now, and vengeance would be his. Inuyasha, for always being between Kagome and him, and Kagome would learn you don't fuck with a wolf-demon, even if it did cost her the lives of her friends. He was actually thankful that Ginta and Hakkaku were gone, the two of them always had a soft spot for Kagome's friends, and they might even pose a problem if they were here. He didn't need a conscience now, his resolve was firm, and Inuyasha would die. The other pack leaders would soon be arriving, there was really no such thing as honor among the wolves, and it was always who happened to be the strongest. Strength is what mattered; strength is what kept the pack alive. His father was the Alpha, but he had to fight for the position when he died, that was the way it had always been. With the arrival of the other packs and their leaders, Inuyashas group would be gravely out numbered. No longer would he have to worry about that half-breed getting in his way ever again.

------

The morning sun was slowly rising into the sky, the wolf pack was anxious, barks and growls were heard throughout the wolves' territory, the leaders were beginning to arrive with their packs. There were wolves all over the mountainside, some wagging happily to greet old comrades, others threatening each other with vicious snarls to the visitors arriving in their territory.

"This is a little unsettling Inuyasha. You cannot move but a few feet without running into a wolf or wolf-demon. This is going to prove challenging for us to get out of here unscathed." Miroku walked back into the dim cave. Sango was putting on her kitana, and readying her exterminator gear for battle. "Sango, you are not going after them now are you?"

"I want to be ready. You know Koga will be coming after Kagome, with all of the packs coming together, it will be even harder." Sango looked nervous, a look that did not become the beauty.

"I should have ripped his throat out last night." Inuyasha was pacing in small circles. His ferocity was plainly evident on his face. "That bastard will die, I still cant believe what he did to Kagome, I…"

"Inuyasha." Sango glared at him motioning to Kagome who sat hugging herself, trying to bite off her lower lip in worry.

"It's the joining ceremony, that's why there are so many demons here. It's all because of me. I'm sorry Inuyasha." Her eyes were shining with tears.

"Well you shouldn't have run away from me, it was stupid! I told you I would always protect you!" The moment the words came from his mouth he regretted it. Kagomes face turned from sadness to shock, then anger. "Kagome I…."

"Inuyasha, **SIT**!" Kagome jumped to her feet and stormed out of the cave. Only to be halted by a stream of wolves swarming the path. "Oh by Kami." Shippo ran to her side, curious about what stopped her.

"Kagome?" Shippo followed her eyes and yelped hiding behind her legs. "I've never seen so many wolves." He softly stammered.

"You really need to learn how to choose your words more carefully Inuyasha." Miroku laughed at the hanyou lying imbedded in the stone.

"Bitch. I didn't mean it like it was her fault that it happened." Inuyasha peeled himself off the cave floor.

"Inuyasha she is probably ashamed, and very hurt that this has happened. She did not wish Kogas' advances, nor did she want him to take such liberties." Sango wished Inuyasha could understand the feelings that must be going through Kagomes head. "She has declared her heart to you, now we have figure out how to get out of here with as little loss of life as possible."

"I could just use the wind tunnel, then we could make a break for it."

"No, Koga has called me out, it's a fight he wants, and that will be his death. Kagome will not stop it this time."

"Inuyasha come look out the cave." Shippo ran to him near frantic.

Shaking his silver mane he went to the cave entrance, standing beside Kagome who stood in her kimono shivering uncontrollably. Even the never-ending sea of wolf fur and teeth surprised him. Kagome huddled close to him; to comfort her he pulled her to him, holding her tightly from behind, his chin resting on her head. Kagomes' shivering subsided in his embrace.

"It is going to be okay Kagome, don't worry." Inuyasha leaned down to her ear. "I promise."

"Then don't fight him, lets just go. There are too many of them now." Kagome turned in his arms to face him. "Please. If we go, Koga will forget about all of this mess eventually."

"No, he wont, the only way for you is if you return home and never return. I am not ready to let you go. Even then he will still want satisfaction, and I will have to fight him then. No. We will finish this rivalry here, I will not run." Inuyasha pulled her to him in a deep kiss, setting her heart racing.

Her scent was changing again, she wanted him, he wanted her, but their union would have to wait. Granted he loved the idea of Koga seeing his mark upon her as he died. _Fuckin' wolf, touch my woman will you. I hope he smells me all over her. She wants me not you._

Koga could smell it; Inuyashas' scent was all over Kagome. Her normally pleasant scent was mixed with his. He ran from the wolf den sending wolves scattering to get out of his way, turning toward Makkuras' cave, he saw them. She was in Inuyashas' arms, and the two were kissing passionately, it was like she was daring him to stop her, her arousal was tinting the air. Even the wolves were noticing, watching the two by the waterfall.

"Inuyasha!" Koga roared wrathfully. He bounded up the path wanting to wrench them apart; a group of wolves went sliding down the slope, unable to get out of the Alphas' path quick enough.

Inuyasha saw Koga charging up to them, he protectively pushed Kagome behind him. It seemed no more a second and Koga was in his face sending a fist into his left cheek. Inuyasha didn't reposition himself only taking the blow without moving a muscle. Kogas' ice blue eyes locked on him, waiting for the hanyou to retaliate.

Raising his eyebrows in amusement, he smiled maliciously at the enraged wolf. "What? Feel left out Koga, do you need a kiss too?" He could hear Kagome snicker behind him. "I'll give you a kiss if that is what you really want."

"You stupid mutt! Get away from Kagome." Koga grabbed Kagome from behind Inuyasha, only to have Inuyasha grab in arm, his fingers like a vice, stopping the blood flow to his hand instantly.

"Don't you ever touch her again." Inuyashas' grip tightened even further. "Let go now or I'll snap your arm like a twig." More than a dozen wolves, were taking up position behind Koga snarling, curling their lips to show their fangs. "You wanna fight we do it with out all of them." Inuyasha looked toward the angered pack, Koga released Kagome who rubbed her wrist watching more bruises appear on already bruised flesh.

Miroku, Sango, and Kirara ventured out of the cave, Kirara on seeing the wolves burst into flames and pounced toward the ones directly behind Koga.

"Further up the mountain is a desolate area where the Birds of Paradise used to drop their carcasses, its big enough and isolated, be there in an hour and we'll finish this." Koga walked back down the path, Kirara hissed at him as he passed. "Oh, Kagome, hope you're well rested 'cause you wont be getting any sleep for the next few days, I've got plans for you."

Inuyasha growled he wanted to rip him to pieces now, not later. How dare he say such a thing to Kagome. That stupid wolf was just too dense, why wouldn't he realize Kagome was his.

Kagome seemed to know what Inuyasha was thinking. "He just wants to get a rise out of you Inuyasha. Don't let him get to you." She pulled him down to her lips, kissing him sweetly. "I am yours, and he hates that."


	7. Chapter 7:Down for the Count

**Down for the Count**

Kagome walked behind Inuyasha, the others following her. Makkura stayed by her side, hoping in vein that his friend could protect him, if others of his pack tried to attack him. He looked up at his protector Kagome, she was wearing the clothes of a miko now, her strange ones being ruined by Koga, and she looked better this way to him like this. He did notice the hanyou looking strangely at her when she exited his cave dressed in this fashion. The name Kikyo kept coming up, he was greatly confused, but more so worried about his new friends safety. The path by the den was nearly deserted; Makkura guessed the packs were gathered at the dumping ground of the Birds of Paradise. The little kitsune looked as if he was going to burst into tears at any moment. The one called Inuyasha, was near silent now, Makkura doubted he would live till the end of the day. No one had challenged Koga, and lived. This prospect did upset him, simply because it would hurt his new companion, especially Kagome, whom did not wear the half-breeds mark, but declared herself the hanyous' mate none the less.

Sango leaned over whispering to Miroku. "Why do you think Kagome donned the garb of the Miko?"

"More than likely for respect, not many among the wolf-demons know of her abilities, I think it was a good choice." Miroku noticed she was clutching her bow with near white knuckles. She was evidently nervous, but trying to hide it was more difficult.

Kirara was uneasily looking around her companions, she could smell the wolves all around them; this was a bad situation that was only going to get worse. Even the great fire cat was gravely unsettled, she pushed her massive head under her mistress's arm for reassurance; Sango scratched her ear passively. Kirara knew they all were lost in thought, not knowing what awaited them higher up in the mountain.

Inuyasha huffed, trying to breathe out the offensive wolf smell from his nose to no avail. There stench was everywhere, the situation was becoming more foreboding with each step he took. His fear for Kagomes safety was ripping at his logical thoughts.

_She shouldn't be here, she needs to be as far away as possible, damn it I should have made her go home to her time! _He glanced back at her, he couldn't help but smile, she did look beautiful, but frail, in the billowing miko robes. _She will be a magnificent mate even Sesshomaru will be envious. Our pups will be breathtaking, and strong with our combined blood. If you live that long you baka! _

Kagome noticed his look, she rarely saw him worried, but it was evident on his face now. She felt as if they were walking to meet their executioners, why were they walking into their death because of her?

The group walked into the decided battleground, instantly Kagome flashed to the remains of Inuyashas father, The Inutashio, there were skulls and massive skeletons all over the ground, she felt as if she was back in his father's chest cavity. Kagome shivered, forcing the memory away, her mind needed to stay in this moment if she was to help her friends. It just struck her as odd that, that particular memory came to her; it happened to be the first time Inuyasha told her he would protect her.

There were wolves and wolf-demons everywhere, the rocky outcroppings in the cliff walls, at the top of the near circular enclosure; some were simply sitting on the bones of the dead. There were near a hundred if she had to guess, probably more.

Kagome stopped in her tracks, tugging on Inuyashas haori, halting him instantly; he turned to her questioning her with his eyes.

"Kagome?" His voice was thick in his throat.

"Inuyasha mark me as your mate. Right now." She forced him closer to her, her eyes beseeching him to grant her wish.

"What? You are not serious. Are you?" He looked into her eyes seeing her resolve reflecting back at him.

"Just do it. I need you to do it."

"Kagome? What are you thinking?" Sango was alarmed; all of the wolves and their wolf-demon counterparts were watching them intently.

"I…" He knew he could not deny her, plus it did amplify his ego, her wanting him mark so desperately. Inuyasha pulled her to him, removing the white robe from her left shoulder. Whispering to her ears, so only she could hear, "I love you Kagome" he licked her skin, sinking his fangs into her flesh, her blood rushing into his mouth, she fell against him, he could hear yelling and curses, but he didn't care, where they were coming from, he finally had his hearts yearning.

Kagome could not believe the blinding pain, as his teeth bit into her, she laughed to herself thinking about all the vampire horror movies she had seen where the virgin is offered up to the vampire lord, to save the village. She could hear muffled yells, but they were drowned away in her ears by her heartbeat, and Inuyashas resounding growl to those approaching the two.

He was delicately licking the wound when he was violently ripped from her arms. She dropped to her knees, the white of her robes becoming crimson, she could feel her blood traveling down and back and over her breast. She felt Sango and Miroku pull he to her feet, Shippo handed her bow to her, she didn't realize she had dropped it.

"Why did you do it Kagome?" Miroku was plainly confused.

"Call it a back up plan if things go badly during the fight." She was still breathless, and her eyes would not focus. But she could hear Koga's tirade clearly. She figured he wouldn't like that little display of there's, another now marked her, then again it did give him one more reason to kill Inuyasha, not that he needed it.

Kagome stood on her own feet, she felt Makkura at her side once again. Miroku and Sango were speaking in hushed voices next to her, and she could hear Kiraras' deep growl becoming more agitated. Inuyasha and Koga were already at each other's throats. Kagomes vision cleared, she noticed all of the wolf-demons, and their wolves slowly moving down the cliff walls, over thirty of them had cut off the path behind them. It was starting already. Not even five minutes, and she could feel the noose tightening. Koga did not intend for her friends to ever leave this place alive, even now maybe he wanted the same fate for her, since she was plainly Inuyashas.

Shippo yelped, and Sango spun watching Shippo being drug away by a large black wolf, Kirara pounced on the animal, the bones in his chest snapping as the fire cat broke its back. Shippo tried to run away only to be cornered by two other wolves, and a glowering wolf-demon snatched him up by the scruff of his neck, bounding up the cliff wall with his kitsune prize. Kirara roared in pain as five wolves attacker her, they hunted as a pack and they knew how to bring down any enemy or prey, as long as they were together.

In all the distraction no one noticed that wolves and Koga were swarming Inuyasha, with his wolf-demon brothers keeping the other busy. Koga had succeeded, Kagome and her friends were distracted, and he took his opening. Kagome saw a wolf race by with the Tetsusaiga in its mouth, she spun around to find Inuyasha down on one knee, a wolf had its jaws locked on his calf, blood was pouring from the wound, of all the fist aid books she had read to prepare her for any injury in the feudal era she knew he was bleeding to death, the wolf was tearing at the major artery in his leg. Koga swung at him only to have Inuyasha stop the blow, catching his hand, twisting it causing the wolf to flip to his back with a very pleasant thump.

Sango and Miroku could not keep up with the waves of wolves that continued to attack. Back to back they fought, Miroku tried in vein to open his wind tunnel, but was halted by powerful jaws clamping around his wrist, he felt the bones turn to dust in the powerful bite.

Kagome was furious, her body began to glow with an ethereal light, she put an arrow to her bow, and she had to help Inuyasha. **"This was supposed to be a** **fair fight Koga!"** She released the arrow, the arrow flew to its target glowing with the spiritual energy it hit its target with a bone splitting 'thwack' the wolf at Inuyashas leg fell dead, the arrow protruding from the creature's skull.

She pulled another arrow this one meant to bring down Koga. Inuyasha looked to his mate, deep fear shone in his eyes.

"KAGOME!" He shouted, but too late she was tackled by a large wolf-demon, he pounded her head into the ground. She felt herself slipping into unconsciousness. Inuyasha rose to his feet turning from Koga, he tried to leap to her aid but was stopped dead by the enraged Koga. "Bastard."

"Don't worry mutt I'll take care of Kagome for you." Koga turned Inuyasha to him head butting him repeatedly till there was no movement from his foe.

Inuyashas life blood flowed from his body, his vision dimmed, as his heart slowed, he felt his body hit the dry ground, his vision locked on Kagome, he felt teeth, so many teeth tear into him, a crippling pain shattered his ribcage, his heart nearly stopped, he could barely feel the multitude of kicks Koga was sending into his chest. His ears could hear nothing, and his eyes watched helplessly as his friends were brought down, he could do nothing but bleed and fall into darkness.

Sango screamed, and she was knocked to the ground, pinned by three wolves, and two wolf-demons, angry with her for bashing them with the Hiratsu. Kirara was no-where to be seen, Sango hoped her friend was well, she heard Kagome only looking as Inuyasha was brought down, his eyes were blank, he just stared into nothingness.

"Inuyasha!" Sango threw the wolf-demon off her chest, forcing herself to her feet, only to be knocked back to the ground face first. She heard the wolves growl in her ear.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I couldn't protect you……………" Inuyasha whispered, to deaf ears.

_A/N: Okay I know its kinda short, but I wanted to get this out while I could. Getting interesting? _


	8. Chapter 8:The Blood of Battle

A/N: To all those who reviewed the last chapter, "THANK YOU", the reviews from most of you were great. For those who thought the last chapter was a mistake, ouch you wound me deeply. Well you are entitled to your opinion, all critiques are welcomed

The Blood of Battle

"Get off of her." Koga pulled a near conscious Kagome to her feet, she struggled with finding lucidity; her mind was at a loss to process what had truly happened in a span of a few minutes. "Kagome, look at me." Koga forced her chin up to his face.

Tears marked trails in her dusty skin; she bit down on grime in her mouth. She knew Inuyasha had fallen; now she only had to keep herself and her friends alive until the youkai within her mates' soul awakened. Makkura lay a few feet away, she was unsure if the pup had survived, Kagome heard Sango screaming, Mirokus' voice was nowhere to be heard. Where was Shippo? Kirara? She gazed at the demon that had her; defiance shimmered in her eyes.

"You have no right to touch me Koga." Her voice hissed, she spit the filth that was in her mouth at the wolf-demon. "I am not yours nor will I ever be yours. I would rather die."

Koga quietly laughed, he wiped his face with the back of his sanguine soaked hand, Inuyashas blood colored his face. "You still have some fight left in you? Not surprised, but now you must see I am the better choice for mate than the half-breed could ever be. Not that I have to worry about him. Now this," Koga pulled open her robe exposing her left shoulder. "we will have to do something about this."

Kirara came into Kagomes field of vision, holding a passed out Shippo, Kirara looked worse for wear. Her cream coat was blood soaked, she had several nasty looking bite marks, but she was alive. She limped to Sango, who held Miroku in her lap. Kagome twisted in Kogas' grip to view her friends. Anxiety seized her, Miroku was not moving, Sango was eyeing the wolves around them, the wolf-demons seemed eager to finish them all off. Kirara dropped Shippo near Sango, taking up a defensive stance to protect her mistress; she would fight till she was pulled into death.

"Kagome." Sango whispered, her eyes locked on the battered form behind her friend, which was rising to his feet, his youkai aura growing exponentially. "Kagome,run."

"What are you talking about wench? Kagomes' not going anywhere." Kogas pack and the other leaders with their packs began backing away from Sango and the others. "What the hell?" Koga caught the scent of a pure demon with the stench of the mutt.

Blood red eyes glared, elliptical pupils locked on the wolf prince, he could smell his blood on the males hands, the woman in his grip smelled of his own scent, the mark on her was his, and another male had her in his claws.

"Koga let me go!" Kagome wrenched herself from him, pulling her robes closed, as she ran to Sango.

Stunned, Koga could do nothing but gaze at the fiend racing at him. There was no recognition of the beast as his clawed hands picked him up over his head sending him flying through the air into the craggy rock wall. His back snapped, and crippling waves on pain flooded Kogas' senses. The youkai was coming for him again, how could this be Inuyasha?

Koga struggled against his own body to move to his feet, reluctantly his body obeyed. "What the fuck are you! You're only a half-breed!"

"Wrong." His voice sounded completely animalistic, there was no human tone to it now; Inuyasha picked up Koga by the neck, squeezing the life out of him.

The wolf-demon in desperation pulled his legs up landing a strong blow to the Inuyoukais' chest; the creature released him, flying back a few feet, regaining control of his balance, just as Kogas pack swarmed him. One enraged wolf-demon came at him head on, Inuyasha plunged his razor clawed hand into the wolf-demon pulling out a rope of the demons intestine, dying the demon hit the ground as his wolf brothers were grabbing at Inuyasha with snapping jaws. The demon Inuyasha could not even feel the bites to his body, he burned for their blood, he yearned to kill, and he hungered for the blood of the one who once held his woman! Inuyasha fought against the wolves that attacked him, crushing their puny skulls, shattering their bones, as he made his way through the sea of wolves, and wolf-demons to his quarry.

Kagome looked around her, the wolves that were blocking their way were now all going after Inuyasha, she knew Inuyasha would not be brought down till every living creature there was dead by his own claws. She needed the Tetsaiga if she was going to stop the rampage, Inuyasha was throwing the bodies of broken wolf-demons and their wolves like rag dolls, she could not count the dead. Koga was in a state of complete astonishment, never had he seen this side of Inuyasha. She almost felt sorry for him, almost, but not enough to stop Inuyashas rampage, he was on a mission to wipe the wolf-demons off the map. Kagome hefted Makkura and Shippo onto Kirara, she and Sango drug the unconscious Miroku to Kirara, lifting him to her back as well.

"Go, get to Makkuras' cave, or make it to the forest as fast as you can. I have got to find the Tetsaiga." Kagome gave Sango a quick hug.

"Kirara, go to the forest, I am staying with Kagome." Kirara reluctantly padded off, too exhausted and hurt to take to the air with her charges.

"Sango?" Kagome looked in disbelief at her friend.

"I would be nothing of a friend if I left you now. Besides, you have to stay here with Inuyasha, I'll find the sword." Sango turned, lifting her Hirakotsu; she began her hunt for the Tetsaiga.

Kagome took up her bow and ran into the fight, Koga saw her coming realizing he still had a card to play. Koga seemed to appear at her side, knocking the bow from her hand.

"Were you going to use that on me?" He hoarsely whispered, his voice barely audible. Inuyasha must have crushed his vocal cords. "That really hurts. But not as much as this is." Koga backhanded her, blood flying from her mouth. "See as I figure it, your death and that of your friends is nothing compared to all of those that monster has crushed. I am already dead, but you're going with me Kagome." He growled.

"**Get away from her!**" Koga did not even notice the sounds of his pack had fallen silent. His eyes downcast Inuyasha paced toward the two.

Kagome pushed herself into sitting, her eyes wide with astonishment, the ground under her was seeping with the blood of the packs, and the entire enclosure was a vile bloody lake, the dry earth could absorb no more blood of the wolves. Inuyasha was drenched in sweat and blood his own mortal injuries seemed nothing in his present state. Koga gasped at the horror he saw before him, how could a half-demon do such damage to his kind. Koga grabbed Kagome, pulling her to her feet.

"Come closer mutt and I'll break her neck." Koga held Kagome tightly, his arm positioned under her chin, one quick movement and the vertebrae would snap. Inuyasha stepped toward the two, a choked cry escaped Kagome, as he began to put pressure on her, halting the blood supply.

Moving faster than the eye could follow Kagome was free, Inuyasha held his hand wrenching Koga's arm from the socket with a sickening 'pop'. Kagome scurried from the two, she did not wish Koga to be killed, but he had brought this vengeance upon himself. Why could it not be a fair fight? His lust for her had nearly wiped out his pack, and greatly diminished the numbers of the others. Inuyasha was playing with the wolf now, beating him across the face, holding him by the dislocated arm; the bones in his left cheek began to cave as Koga went limp. Inuyasha let him fall to the ground, only to bring his near lifeless body back up off the ground by his throat, his razor like claws drawing blood, as he began to pull Koga's throat from his body.

Kagome slowly rose to her feet, carefully stepping toward Inuyasha and Koga, the wolf-demons breaths were coming in gurgled rasps, and blood began bubbling from his mouth. Kagome positioned her hand, shaking violently over Inuyashas clawed hand at Kogas throat. Inuyasha sneered sadistically and her tenderness. How could this soft, weak creature be his mate?

"Please let him go." Kagome tried to pull his fingers from Kogas throat, only getting a fearsome growl, yet she continued to try. "Inuyasha, you have won. Let Koga go." She knew if she told Inuyasha to 'sit' Koga would reflexively have his neck broken by the youkai.

Inuyasha released the wolf-demon's neck, Koga dropped to the ground. Inuyasha backed up as Kagome stepped toward him, somewhere in his head he knew he did not want to kill this one, she had his mark, she was his, but he still wanted to slaughter her. This foolish woman who tried to embrace him, even as he retreated backwards, she kept calling his name, was that his name? Quickly she grabbed his hand, kissing his broken knuckles tenderly; somehow she managed to pull him into an embrace. She was saying something, but he could not understand, his senses were still overwhelmed by the blood, his adrenaline even now still pumping through his veins, yet this woman held him to her, as if he was no monster, he now understood why she was his mate.

"Kagome." Sango called to her, Inuyashas head snapped up, his growl returned.

"By Kami!" Ayame had finally arrived, Kagome could hear, the whimpers of her pack.

The girl pushed back from him, the growl resounding in his chest becoming more animal like. "Inuyasha, I love you, now, sit." His growl turned to vicious snarls as he hit the ground hard; he continued to struggled against the beads power. "I don't want to do this Inuyasha, but, sit, sit, sit, sit." Kagome knelt to him, he was breathing shallowly. Unconscious but still his demon self, Sango ran to her. "Sango, thank you." The Tetsaiga was placed before her.

Ginta and Hakkaku rushed to Koga. "He's still alive." Ginta whispered surprised their leader could have lived through such a beating.

Ayame stood off in the distance taking in the horrific scene, the blood, and the bodies of her comrades, so many dead, some trying to drag themselves away. Sango had told her about the fight, but this was no fight it was a massacre. Tears flooded her vivid green eyes, Kagome turned to face her, not saying a word, simply nodded to her, she was wounded by this as well.

A/N: D-Chan3, you had a GREAT idea, thanks for the input, I just did not think it would work for this; I kinda needed the beads of subjugation. Do you think it is okay?


	9. Chapter 9:Healing is the Hardest Part

**9.Healing is the Hardest Part**

Inuyasha regained his hanyou appearance not long after the Tetsusaiga was returned to his body. He was still unconscious; he had been that way for over a day. Miroku was back among the sentient, his left hand now going after Sango's rear, it annoyed Sango but it did give Kagome a sense of normality, in the dire situation. Kagome helped Sango set his broken wrist as best they could; Kagome wondered if the wrist would ever be fully functioning again. Kirara was sleeping soundly curled between Makkura and Shippo. They were all hurt, but healing rapidly. Kagome wished in vein they could make it to Kaede's village, but no one among them had the strength to make the journey, she doubted Inuyasha should even be moved. Kagome was thankful her Mother had refilled her first aid kit, and that her Grandpa had acquired sutures and needles, as much as it turned her stomach she was the one sewing them all back together. She doubted any emergency room nurse could do any better in her situation. Sango had watched over her shoulder as she stitched their wounds closed. As well as could be expected of her while reading the medical book, Kagome was proud of her work, and most of the wounds would heal without too much of a scar, Inuyasha most of all, his youkai blood quickly aiding in his recovery. However his lack of alertness worried her to her core. Even if he would just open his eyes so he knew she was there with him, Kagome knew deep down he was aware of her presence, she longed for him to hold her again, she needed him to tell her it was going to be alright.

Unfortunately they were still in the wolf-demon's territory. Even though Ayame guaranteed no wolf-demon or their four-legged counterpart would attack them Sango and Kagome were overly anxious, jumping at any snap of a twig, or if the leaves rustled a little too much. Miroku laughed at them, but even he was uneasy, he knew that there would be those among the wolf-demon tribes that would scream for their blood, even if Koga was the one to instigate the battle. The number of wolf-demons had plummeted dramatically at the claws of only a hanyou, and his human pack; their pride was hurt and they would want retribution. They could do nothing but hope Ayame kept to her word. Miroku and Sango sat side-by-side away form the others, sitting in silence enjoying the fact they were both still around to sit in silence together. Sango sighed and rested her head on the stunned monks shoulder, he couldn't help but smile as depraved thoughts plagued his mind.

Kagome sat in the late afternoon, the trees shading them all, Kirara left the young ones and found a sunny patch content to sleep away the rest of the afternoon. Inuyashas head was cradled in her lap. They were all healing in one way or another, Kagome rested her hand on her shoulder, the bite injury was still tender, but the teeth wounds were nearly closed.

_What is my Mom going to say about this? Now she will think we **did it**, oh boy, what will Grandpa say? That is a whole new category of illnesses! Oh gross! Okay, Mom can't find out. There go tank tops! At least till it is all healed, what was I thinking!_

"Does it hurt?" Wide blue eyes she looked down into the clear gold eyes of Inuyasha, a relaxed smile on his lips.

"Don't worry about me, how do you feel?" Kagome smiled back warmly at him, fighting the urge to kiss him, he just looked so vulnerable in her lap.

"I don't really know, I just opened my eyes, but that didn't hurt." His smile widened his fangs poked out between his lips. Kagome stroked the side of his face; her touch was cool against his skin, he was fearful to see how bad he looked, remembering the beating he had taken. "Kagome," a flood of memories played behind his eyes, he should be dead, not lying in her arms. "I changed again didn't I?" She only nodded; he then realized Sango and Miroku were not to be seen. "Oh Kami, tell me I didn't kill Sango and Miroku."

"What? No, they are just fine, don't worry, we all made it through, even if we are banged up." Kagome smoothed his hair back from his face, she gently kissed his forehead, she yearned to feel herself against his body, and she wanted to put his fears to rest. But he was awake; she'd be content with that. "Do you remember much of it Inuyasha?"

"No, not really just pain, and you were attacked, and then nothing, after that, all I seemed to see and smell is a river of blood, and hatred burning in my veins." Inuyasha blinked hard forcing back vivid images into the hidden recesses of his mind. "Tetsusaiga, something took Tetsusaiga."

"Yeah, but lets not worry about that, you have Tetsusaiga, and you are awake, and we are all still among the living." She was waiting for him to ask after Koga, but he didn't.

"Are you just going to slack off all day? You've had enough sleep to last a week I would think." Miroku strode up to the lounging Inuyasha. "However if I was in Kagomes' lap I doubt that I would want to move either."

"Miroku." Sango stood behind him obviously agitated; leery he turned to the exterminator.

The monk shied away, waiting for a hand to the face, instead Sango pulled him to her giving him a deep kiss, as quickly as she kissed him she turned just as quickly walking off into the trees. Her face colored by a deep blush, she could not figure out why she did it, maybe she feared her own mortality? Maybe if she didn't do it now she never would, or may not get another chance. They still had to defeat Naraku, and save her brother Kohaku. Maybe she just wanted to feel like a woman too.

"You two saw that right? I am not imagining that happening right? I mean I did hit my head pretty hard during the battle, maybe I am still asleep?" Miroku was completely stunned.

"Dream or not go after her Miroku." Inuyasha, with Kagomes help sat upright. "Go dummy!"

"Yes, yes. Maybe I'm dead." He muttered chasing after Sango.

------------

Ginta and Hakkaku paced through the wolf den, the injured greatly outnumbered the living, and the dead outnumbered both the living and injured. Koga was barely hanging on, Ayame was beside herself, but outwardly she was the leader, a true Granddaughter to the Elder. She had sent word to those who remained in her territory, mainly the females and pups; she knew what it would take for the clans' numbers to grow again. There numbers were already declining before the challenge, now; if something was not done soon her clan would die out. Kagome was a miko, Ayame knew she could help her people, but would she come? Kogas faithful lackeys were making her crazy with their constant worry, she would send those two. If they could even find Kagome and her friends before time ran out on Koga.

"Hey, Ginta, Hakkaku, come here." Ayame was at Kogas side, she was afraid to leave, even for a moment. The battered wolf prince was crying out in his sleep, obvious he was being plagued by visions of his fight with a full youkai Inuyasha. How the half-breed was capable of such a thing was beyond her logic, but she had seen the end result. "Go persuade your friend Kagome to come aid our people, I fear she is the only one who can help Koga, if she will not come, he will be counted among the dead very soon, so go quickly."

The brothers looked at Koga, shocked to see him in such a condition, he had been hurt before, poisoned, stabbed, clawed, he'd beaten so many demons much larger than himself, with little more than a scratch, but to have himself reduced to the bruised, bloody body before them was almost too much for the brothers to grasp. Koga had been their best friend as pups, always looking out for them, now they would have to convince Kagome to save his life. They both doubted that possibility, they had heard of what Koga tried to do to her, why would she help them, or even hear them out? They both felt dread welling up in them as they raced to the forest.

------------

Miroku found Sango sitting peacefully by a small brook that ran into the large river in the wolves' territory. She knew he was there, her body shifted uneasily on the fallen tree she was sitting on. Before he could even reach out to her she turned to face him. Tears gleaming in her eyes, her cheeks were wet with their trails to her chin.

"Miroku. I… I am sorry for the way I behaved, I just felt like I was never going to be as a normal woman who gets to live her life. I have always been a slayer, I have to always be strong, no weakness of the heart, until you."

Miroku gathered her up in his arms, ignoring the pain in his broken wrist, he tightly held her to him, she could feel his heart pounding, beneath his robes. "I want no other my sweetest Sango, even if we only were to live another hour know how I feel for you, hold it in your heart. Know that you have a man that loves you, one that wants spend however many remaining days he has with you." Miroku lovingly kissed her lips. "I would say protect you, but it is the other way around with us, am I right." She smiled slightly.

"But you pursue so many others. How can I believe you?"

"I proposition so many others waiting for the day when you say to me 'Miroku I want to bare your children!', I have only been waiting for you." Sango kissed him, this time taking the initiative. Her tongue exploring the confines of his mouth, savoring the rush of heat that engulfed her body, Miroku felt it as well.

Miroku was confused on what to do with the woman in his arms, the proper thing, or the thing that his lover half was rising to the occasion for. He pulled back as his moral side told him to do, she was upset right now, they had only a day earlier knocked on deaths door together. He had to be certain if what she was feeling was genuine, or due to only the stresses they were all feeling.

"Miroku, why?" Sango looked at him confused and ashamed. What had she done wrong, was she being too forceful?

"When we leave this place, and our minds and our bodies are over the recent trauma we will pick up where we just left off. As hard as that is for me to say to you, because Buddha knows I would love to ravage you right now, I could do things to you to make the sun and moon blush, but we shall, when we are both clear headed. Of that I promise, and I **will** uphold that promise believe me beloved Sango."

Miroku took her hand in his, and lead her back to the others, Sango was completely speechless, Miroku, act like a gentleman?

_**A/N: Okay, was it too much fluff? I just wanted to show how they were all reacting to their individual situations. **_


	10. Chapter 10:To Do No Harm

**10. To Do No Harm**

Inuyasha was awake, but in a tremendous amount of pain that he was trying hard to hide. His little hisses with every movement proved his weakened state, yet he refused to give in. He had remained quiet, reflecting on the battle with his romantic rival Koga, wondering if the wolf-demon lived or not. Kagome had not offered up any information about him, but then again he had not asked, fearing her answer. Kagome made a fire, and was making him Ramen, for once he really was not hungry, but would eat simply to put Kaogme at rest, he could tell she was worried about him, he hated to see her like this. She still wore the miko robes, even though they were badly stained with blood, hers and his mingled it a coppery scent to his nose, Inuyasha loved watching her, her form soothed him like no other could. Their relationship had changed considerably if only in few days, if not for their fight over a week ago they probably would not be at this crossroads of their changing relationship. What was he to do now?

_I have pretty much proved I want to be her mate, even if the mark was only for show, it obviously kept her alive when I changed, but now what? What should I say to her? She has been so strong for so long, hell she puts up with me, and she shows so much compassion for others with no regard for herself. I could not ask for a better mate, but she is still so young, she lives in another time, how can I protect her when we don't even share the same era? _

Kagome noticed Inuyasha intently watching her, as she prepared a meal for them all, Shippo was rummaging through her backpack looking for something sweet, he squealed with delight, when he found the chocolate bars she had hidden.

"Kagome please?" Shippo pleaded with her, holding the two chocolate treasures in his hands. "Makkura, you'll love these!"

Kagome picked up the kit, hugging him affectionately. "Okay, but after we eat, you'll spoil your appetite if you eat it now."

"Yea! Thank you Kagome." He ran to the wolf pup, which seemed in awe of the shiny wrapper. "Its real good Makkura. Kagome brings these to me sometimes. But we have to wait okay?" Makkura looked at the foil wrapped rectangle in his hand, not quite sure what to do with it.

_She will make a wonderful Mother, just like mine, but I will make sure her heart never carries such sadness as Mother did._

Kagome sweetly laughed. She turned to Inuyasha, blowing him a kiss; he seemed puzzled by the gesture. "You're supposed to catch it."

His eyebrows raised, he looked at her like she was crazy. "Catch what?"

"It's a show of affection, I am sending you a kiss." She knelt over the pot stirring their dinner, she gazed amused at the look on his face.

"Well that's just dumb, crazy woman." He muttered under his breath. "Hey Kagome come 'ere." He smiled slyly at her.

She left her pot going to him; she knelt before him, not wishing for him to exert himself, irritating his wounds. "Yes?"

Swiftly he grabbed her by the waist pulling Kagome into his lap, she fell down into his embrace. Inuyasha pulled her to him, kissing her passionately, he yearned desperately for her, but this was neither the time nor the place. "This is better than that blowing thing." He ravaged her lips again making her whimper softly.

"Oh eeeewwweee!" Shippo and Makkura were making comical disgusted faces at them.

"You will some day understand boys." Miroku and Sango joined them in their camp.

Kagome tried to get up from Inuyashas' lap, he held on even tighter, giving her a low growl in protest to her squirming.

"Where do you think you're going?" He gruffly questioned to her ear. "I didn't say you could move."

"Inuyasha. Let me up, I have to get the Ramen." She softly bonked him in the head with the ladle she held in her hand. Reluctantly he released her. "Thank you."

Kagome and the others sat around with their bowls of Ramen, they mainly just picked at their food, but the little ones were devouring it, as if it was the first thing they had ever eaten.

"KA..GO..ME!" Voices called out in the coming twilight.

"Sister!" Ginta and Hakkaku burst into their camp, out of breath, panting. "Told you I smelled food." Hakkaku remarked smartly.

"Leave it to you to find the food." Ginta rolled his eyes, still trying desperately to regain his breath.

Inuyasha dropped his bowl, standing drawing Tetsusaiga, threatening the intruding wolf-demons. "What do you think you're doing here?"

The brothers wide eyed, realizing there was no jest in the hanyous voice. Suddenly they realized their lives were in danger. The hard glare in Inuyashas' eyes petrified the brothers; each had their breath hitch in their lungs, as they glanced nervously at Kagome, hoping she would pacify Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, leave them alone." Kagome flatly spoke.

"Why the hell should I?"

"Don't make me make you." She looked at him almost daring him to make her sit him. "That would really hurt you as you are now."

"Feh! They are not worth my time anyway." He returned his blade to its sheath. Sitting to the ground Indian style, Inuyasha tucked his hands inside his haori watching the brothers intently, if they made one threatening move, they would not live to regret it.

"You want something to eat?" Kagome offered.

"Yes." Hakkaku smiled, cautiously approaching Kagome. The move brought a menacing growl from Inuyasha.

"NO." Ginta grabbed his brother by the arm halting him from going any further. "We need your help sister. Please come back to the den with us."

"Not only NO, but FUCK NO!" Inuyasha looked fiercely at the two. The brazen question should earn them death; he never had any love for the wolf youkai, now there was only a deep desire for their extinction. "You have your answer now go, before I decide to kill you for even stepping one foot toward Kagome!"

"Inuyasha, hear them out." Compassion filled Kagomes' her voice. "What could I possibly do?"

"Its Koga. He's dying." That brought a roar of laughter from Inuyasha. "We want to see if you could save him. He is vital to our packs survival." Ginta dropped to his knees, begging. His brother followed suit.

_So the fuckin' wolf is still alive, damn. _Inuyasha found it tremendously funny that they had the balls to try to convince Kagome to help Koga.

Kagome sat quietly contemplating her situation, suddenly the Ramen in her lap became very interesting, her eyes locked on the noodles, she could not look at the brothers or her friends. "I will go with you." She whispered.

"The hell you will!" Her comment brought Inuyasha to his feet. Kagome was ignoring him, as she set her bowl aside and began repacked her remaining medical supplies into her massive backpack, hefting it to her shoulders.

"Lets go." She joined the brothers; they seemed apprehensive of her actions. "Its okay, I will do all I can to help." Kagome could not bring herself to look at Inuyasha, well knowing he was upset. Sango and Miroku sat speechless, Shippo and Makkura sat with their mouths agape. "I will be fine, what can an injured wolf do to me?"

"Any injured animal or youkai is more dangerous when in pain." Miroku stuttered, looking to an even more aggravated Inuyasha.

"Koga is unconscious, he had been that way since," Hakkaku caught Inuyashas intense eyes threatening him. "since the… the fight." Kagome walked to him placing her hand reassuringly on his Hakkaus' shoulder.

"Come on." Kagome could not bring herself to look at Inuyasha, if she did he would compel her to stay, or she would have to force him into letting her go, and she did not want to hurt him, however this would hurt him, watching him go to Kogas' aid.

She slipped into the night with the two shocked wolf-demons, without even saying a goodbye.

"You're just going to let her go?" Sango questioned, stiffly pulling herself to her feet. She grabbed up her armor. "I am going to then."

"No." Inuyasha flatly spoke, taking up his bowl of Ramen sending it into the nearest tree, sending pottery shards flying in all directions. "Don't you dare Sango, she is mine to protect. I'll go."

"Your wounds Inuyasha." Mirokus voice full of concern, he knew if it was a trap Inuyasha could not protect himself and Kagome. "We should all go." Miroku grabbed his staff standing to his feet.

"Sit the fuck down both of you! I'm going, you two stay with Shippo and the runt." Grumbling he slowly walked into the dense foliage.

------------

Kagome heard the shattering of the bowl fracture the night air. She wished Inuyasha could understand why she could not deny the plea for help; Kagome was trying to prepare herself for any and all possibilities concerning Kogas injuries. What if she could do nothing but watch him die? Would she even leave the wolf territory alive, even if he did live? She had unwittingly left her bow with Sango, so no protection there. She understood why Inuyasha was upset, but now she began to ponder her own safety. She walked behind the brothers slowly wanting to turn back, but her moral obligation pushed her onward. A groaning tree branch caught her attention; she looked up to see Inuyasha above her. He leapt down to her side, matching her steps, quietly staying by her. She entwined her fingers in his, giving his hand a firm squeeze.

"Thank you."

"Feh."

Ginta, and Hakkaku knew Inuyasha had joined them, but they were not about to say a word lest they be throttled. The brothers were pleased they had Kagome coming back with them. They followed the river into the mountain, their pace quickened as the den came into sight. Ginta took off, leaving Hakkaku with Kagome and Inuyasha. The wolves made their presence known, slinking out of the shadows; some began barking and growling as they came near the den. Hakkaku waved them away, Ayame stood at the mouth of the cave to greet them, visibly surprised to see Inuyasha with Kagome.

They approached Ayame; she looked miserable, she had obviously been crying, she smiled thinly at them. "I am grateful you came Kagome." She looked apprehensively at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha you should not be here."

"Fine with me, Kagome lets go, they obviously don't want your help." He took Kagomes' arm turning her with him. "Hope Koga doesn't suffer too much before he dies." The grin on his face unnerved Kagome. He was enjoying toying with Ayame.

_I hope that bastard dies an agonizing death. Let Kogas bitch beg, if she wants help._

"Kagome….. I'm sorry. Please help Koga." Her green eyes pleading.

Kagome pulled her arm from Inuyasha walking briskly past Ayame into the den, stunned, Inuyasha followed only a few steps behind eyeing the wolves, which vocally contested his presence in the den.

Ayame led the two to Koga. The fallen wolf prince was drenched in sweat, it seemed his body was having a difficult time healing its own wounds. Kagome knelt to him, touching his skin, he was on fire, well over a humans limits, how high of a fever a youkai could stand she didn't know, but something needed to be done. No wonder he had not regained consciousness.

"Infection. Ayame, I can help the fever, but his body will have to fight the illness on its own, one of, or all of his wounds are probably infected." She poked around in her bag pulling out the materials she would need to do all she could to help. "We need water, a lot of water."

Kagome spent the next few hours instructing Ayame to keep cooling him with damp rags, as she meticulously sewed Kogas many wounds shut, then properly dressing each one with antibiotic cream and sterile gauze. Inuyasha never straying more than two feet away, she would glance to him knowing he was himself in pain, he just refused to show any weakness especially around the wolves. She was near exhaustion herself, she stroked Kogas face, tracing the bruising, the cheekbone was broken, maybe even his jaw. There was a deep indention in the bones of his skull above his ear, her more that likely has a concussion, and he's out cold. _He may never wake up, what do I say to Ayame._ She wanted to give something for his pain, but he wasn't human, it could kill him as quickly as any of his injuries.

Sighing Kagome looked up into the desperate eyes of Ayame. "I have done all I could. Now it is up to his own strength. I'm sorry I could not do more."

"Don't be sorry Kagome, she is lucky you even came." Inuyasha huffed. Still scowling at the still body of Koga.

Kagome felt like crying, it could have easily been Inuyasha lying as Koga was now. How would she react? Her heart broke for Ayame, she was more than likely going to watch Koga die, Kami she hoped she was wrong. She had tried her best, she just hoped against all hope it was going to be enough to save the young wolf-demon.

Kagome gently hugged Ayame, looking to Inuyasha.

"We are leaving back to Kaede's village tomorrow, you know where we will be tonight. Come on Kagome we're going." Inuyasha already had her thing in her pack as he slung it over his shoulder.

Silently Kagome stood to Inuyasha wrapping her thin arms around him giving him the most caring kiss he had ever felt, he could not help but blush a bit. "Thank you for being with me Inuyasha."

They walked out into the night, Inuyasha looked to Kagome. "What was that for?" He knelt down wanting her to get on his back.

"I was just so glad it was not you in there dying, I would be besides myself, I was a wreck when you slept for a day, Ayame must be tearing herself apart with worry." She paused before getting on his back. "Are you going to be okay doing this? I mean you're injuries?"

"You weigh nothing, get on, I don't want to be ambushed on the ground the trees will be better." He winked at her, as she climbed on his back. "Plus I like you riding me."

"Hentai!" She yelped as he abruptly raced off into the night.

The wolves watched their enemy disappear into the darkness, a saddened howl followed them, and the sorrowful wolf song for their dead filled the night skies, rising to a near deafening pitch.


	11. Chapter 11:All We Have is Time

**11. All We Have is Time**

The wolves cries continued on till nearly morning, no one slept around the campfire, how could they. Every howl chilled their blood, every bark made them wonder if they were being encircled, none of them liked the idea of being on the wolf packs menu, Makkura tried repeatedly to reassure them that they were not in danger but to no avail.

"They are mourning, they will not attack. There is no need to fear them." Makkura tried to reassure Shippo who seemed to tremble a little more with each saddened howl. "They have lost so many, they will grieve over those lost for several days."

Sango tried sleeping, she pulled Kirara closer to her body for a sense of added protection. Miroku sat besides her looking into the waning firelight. "Why do you not join them, they are your pack after all."

Makkura shook his head sadly. "It does not matter to them if I am there or not, the omega is nothing in the pack, my usefulness if for the stronger to bully me."

"Don't worry kid, we'll find a place for ya." Inuyasha leaned his head back against the tree he was sitting up against, Kagomes head laying in his lap, there would be no sleep for her tonight, she grinned at Inuyashas comment. She had been wondering what they would do about Makkura when they left the wolves region.

_Inuyasha can be surprisingly sweet. I had a feeling he would relate to Makkura; both shared a hard life at a young age._ Kagome nuzzled deeper into Inuyashas lap, his hand stroking her hair softly. _What will he say when I tell him I need to go home as soon as we return to Kaede's village, hell probably get annoyed with me I'm sure, Mom must be so worried, but I really need a bath, and clothes, I can smell the ones I'm wearing, how can he deny me that? _Kagome rolled over looking up into Inuyashas serene face; even with the wolves everywhere he seemed so calm. She could not help but smile at him. He was so striking in the darkness, his eyes seemed to glow with a fire all their own, his veil of silver hair softly cascading down his toned shoulders, offset by the vibrant red of his haori. There wasn't a male model in her time period that could compare to his breath taking looks, at least to her however biased she was. Everything had changed between them, what were they to each other now? What would happen when Kikyo made her presence known, would he run to her again, leaving her alone in an emotional waste land? Kagome knew that question would need to be asked, but not tonight, she was the one with all of his attention, Kagome knew that Kikyo could not have him, she would not let the clay maiden ever have him again; Inuyasha was hers now, wasn't he?

Inuyasha caught her stare. His look, puzzled as he continued caressing her hair. "What is it? That look on your face worries me."

Kagome shook her head languidly smiling. "It is for another time." She yawned, letting her eyes close drifting off into sleep, surprised she so suddenly tired.

------------

The morning awoke around her in a chorus of angry yells and curses, mainly coming from Inuyasha. _What has him so pissy already?_ Sleep still hung heavy in her eyes, she guessed she had only gotten a few hours, by kami she needed a bath, that would wake up her dull mind. Inuyashas' shouting continued to permeate the morning air._ What is his problem any way? _ She could vaguely hear Makkuras' name and many curses following. Gintas voice also drifted to her ears, okay what the hell?

"Inuyasha let him go, he has done nothing wrong." Miroku was protesting.

"Stay out of this monk, I said I'd look after the pup and I will!" Inuyashas' voice became even more annoyed.

Kagome drug herself to her feet, the voices were coming a little ways out of their camp. Kirara was growling by the time she found the others. Makkura was clinging to Sango like his life depended on it, his new buddy Shippo as much in front of him as he dared. Inuyasha had Ginta by the scruff of the neck holding him up on his tippy toes yelling in his face. A hand full of wolves sitting on their haunches watching Ginta being held like a pup, the creatures actually seemed amused. Hakkaku sat with his wolf brothers watching the show, no one dared to upset the hanyou, they valued their lives, and Ginta had been far too presumptuous to irritate Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing? Please put him down, its too early for this." Kagome yawned putting her hand on Inuyashas shoulder. "Please." Inuyasha continued to glare at the scrawny wolf-demon.

"You wont be so pleasant when they tell you why they have come." Inuyasha dropped Ginta to his feet sulking off. Ginta growled, surprising Kagome. Inuyasha turned violently to him growling in response baring his fangs. "You wanna make something of it?" Ginta submissively lowered his head, backing to his brother. "That's what I thought." Inuyasha continued to growl as he took up a position next to Sango and Makkura.

"Sister Kagome, thank goodness, you are the one we came to talk too." Hakkaku leapt to his feet eager to see Kagome, eyeing Inuyasha wearily. "Ayame sent us for the pup, he needs to return to the pack."

"Why? So you can just abuse him some more?" Inuyasha spat bitterly at Hakkaku who tried desperately to ignore the angry hanyou. "He is our kind, he is a link in the pack, a link we need now that we are so few."

"No." Kagome flatly spoke, Hakkaku looked completely confused, not expecting that answer from their friend. "Makkura is going with us. I refuse to let you take the boy."

"He is not a 'boy', as you call him, he has a pack, he is a wolf youkai. The pup belongs with his own kind." Ginta dared to open his mouth.

"Hah!" Inuyasha smiled evilly at the wolves. "Told ya Kagome was not going to let you have him!"

"But.." Hakkaku interjected.

"No." Kagome looked the brothers dead in the eyes. "N-O-, no."

"You don't understand….." Ginta tried to plead.

"NO!" Kagome would hear no argument from the wolf-demons. She turned to Makkura ruffling his hair. "Makkura is not happy in your pack, are you Makkura."

The stunned pup vigorously shook his head 'no'.

"You may come with us, or stay with the pack." Sango asked the grinning wolf pup.

"I wanna go with my new friends." Makkura happily wagged his tail. Ginta and Hakkaku were shocked into silence. "They don't treat me like an omega. They are very nice to me. I want Kagome to be my new pack."

Shippo squealed with joy. Kagome turned back to Ginta and Hakkaku. "Sorry guys he has made up his mind."

Disappointed they turned with their wolves slinking back into the forest.

"Ayame is going to be really angry with us." Hakkaku looked to Ginta who was still speechless.

"Now that that is settled we should make our way to Kaedes' village. Makkura you will love the village, plenty of children to play with, and we visit there quite often. No one will torment you there." Miroku warmly smiled.

"I can't wait, I hear the hot spring calling to me already. Inuyasha, think we will make it before dark?" Kagome followed the others back into their camp.

They all were of the same mind to leave the wolves territory as quickly as possible. No one knew if there would be repercussions for the pup Makkura going with the humans and hanyou, of course they would not be happy, but no one considered his feelings at all in the pack. Who would want to be the lowest in their society, how could he even have a fulfilling life if he was lower that the dirt they walked on?

Inuyashas pack left the territory of the wolves by early afternoon, they traveled as quickly as possible to the village, they all wanted to be in its comfortable surroundings, finally being able to let their guard down and relax. By late evening they were passing 'Inuyashas Forest' and the bone eaters well, Kagome sighed as Kaedes hut came into view. Makkura gasped at the many village huts, he was becoming increasingly nervous, he had never been in a human village, and his apprehension was to be expected. Sango felt his little body go ridged.

"It will be fine Makkura, they are friends, no harm will come to you, I promise." The boy nodded, but his frame did not unwind, his muscles tight ready to bolt at the first sign of danger.

_I suppose it is to be expected, he's a youkai coming into the world of humans. I hope he will adjust all right. He must be very frightened, poor little boy._ Sango felt a firm caress of her backside. _Will he ever learn! _ Sango twisted around surprising Miroku her flexibility, giving him a firm slap across the face.

"You are obviously feeling better Miroku!" Sango scowled.

"The left hand is making up for the right. It has a mind of its own." Miroku sheepishly smiled rubbing the stinging side of his face.

Makkura laughed, his body relaxing a bit.

------------

Kaede slowly came out of her cozy little hut, a warm, pleasant smile on the old mikos' face. She stopped in her tracks when her eyes fell upon Kagome and her blood stained clothes. When she looked to Miroku she gasped at his splinted right wrist.

"I see ye landed in some trouble with the wolf-demons eh? Kagome child you look a mess, are ye injured?" Kagome simply shook her head no. "Inuyasha, tell me of the events that brought ye all to injury."

"Later you ol' hag. Can't you see we are all tired, and sore?" Inuyasha placed his hand at the small of Kagomes back gently leading her to Kaedes hut.

"Sorry Kaede, we will give you the whole story later." Kagome glanced over her shoulder at Sango. "Hot spring, ten minutes?"

"Oh yes. That sounds like heaven."

"If you want heaven look no further beautiful Sango." Miroku flirted. "I could help you two in the hot spring, wash your back… anything I give myself to you, use me as you see fit."

Sango blushed; the monk was being somewhat sweet, even if that hand of his was traveling up her rear. "Miroku!" 'SMACK'. "You will never learn!"

"Can't blame a guy for trying." Miroku sat in the dirt smiling as he watched Sango storm off; she would come around eventually. Shippo and Makkura ran after the angered slayer laughing at the monk.

Kaede simply shook her head at Miroku, following the kit and his new friend into her hut.

------------

"Oh my muscles needed this Sango. I feel like one big knot." Kagome slid down deeper into the hot spring, the water level at her chin.

"I know how you feel. Each bruise from the battle is letting the pain leech away. This is pure bliss." Sango relaxed against a rock, the boys playing at the other end of the pond splashing each other they seemed as though nothing had ever happened.

"I still have to go home tomorrow. My Mom will be worried, even though she is going to kill me for ruining another school uniform." Kagome let her eyes close as the spring's heat massaged her tired muscles.

"Inuyasha is not going to be too pleased about that."

"I know, but I have no choice, its not like I can give up on my life there." Kagome sat up, enjoying the steam, Sango looked at her worried. "What?"

Her friend was staring intently at the mark on her left shoulder. "Have you two… you know."

"What?" It took a moment for her words to sink in and register. Kagome blushed. "Oh, ooooh, no. Not that the thought has not crossed my mind, but, I, I don't know. There is Kikyo, and Naraku, things are just too complicated." Kagome gingerly touched her mark, youkai were to receive them when they mated, Kagome wondered if hers would always be for show. Even if they had began to share their feelings for one another. Kagome lost herself in thought.

"You know Inuyasha claims nothing happened the night he met with Kikyo. He swears it was only to talk to her, then you saw them, and…."

"Saw them in each others arms." Kagomes face saddened. She realized Shippo and Makkura were listening to them intently, ceasing their playing. "I ran into Koga that night, and all my problems compounded."

"Shippo, why don't you and Makkura go help Lady Kaede with our dinner. You two have to be hungry, we will be there shortly." Sango grinned at the two young youkai.

Shippo leaned to Makkuras' ear. "They have to talk about girl stuff, they always do this to me. Come on, let's go."

The boys crawled out of the water, shaking their fur; they chased each other into the woods laughing in the darkness. Makkura leapt ahead of Shippo running full force around some rocks, he stopped only after plowing headlong into Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry." Makkura timidly backed away, afraid of the repercussions from the hanyou. "I did not mean to."

"Of course you didn't Makkura, that is why it is called an accident. Where were you two going at such a speed?" Miroku questioned, tying his robes back across his shoulder with some difficulty.

"Kagome and Sango were in the spring and they asked us to go. Kagome was talking about some other lady, Kikyo, yea that was it."

"Come on Makkura!" Shippo called out from ahead of him.

"Sorry Inuyasha sir gotta go." Makkura ran off in pursuit of the kitsune.

"Sir? Do I look that old Miroku?" Inuyasha dusted off his pants; he was in the process of redressing, when the pup ran into him, he stood bare chested, the water gleaming as it clung to his skin.

"I would not be worrying about my age, I'd be more concerned about what Kagome and Sango are talking about concerning Kikyo."

With that sudden realization Inuyasha took off in the direction of the spring the women were.

"So impatient." Miroku grabbed his remaining clothes. "He may need these." Not to mention seeing Sango and Kagome in the hot spring was too appealing to pass up.

------------

Inuyasha knelt on a tree branch that hung over the water of the hot spring; he did not think Sango even noticed his presence as he moved through the tree canopy. His vibrant saffron eyes treasured the sight of Kagome as she enjoyed the hot spring, yet her face had the undeniable hint of sadness. No doubt if they were speaking of Kikyo, Kagome would always become sad, but never again, he made that oath in the middle of the wolves territory with her in his arms. He would try for all of his days to keep Kagome for all time happy, completely in love with being in love with him. She deserved that at the very least, she ought to have her hearts desire. He would be lost without Kagome in his life, every thought would be always of her, her happiness would be his life's ambition, once that is, after Naraku was dead. But he could love her endlessly now and forever, all they had was time. Kagome had deep sadness within her; she bit on her lower lip as she always did when emotionally distressed. _Damn it why did Kikyo have to come up! I was planning on telling her. Please, just don't cry._

A snap of a twig drew the girls' attention. _Miroku you baka! Couldn't stay away could you. Well, I'm hiding in a tree watching Kagome; guess I'm just as much a Hentai. But I am not trying to see anything; I just want to know what they are saying! Miroku just hopes for any exposed flesh._

"Hentai!" Sango yelled into the woods, she picked up a small stone, throwing it directly form where the noise came.

"Nice aim dearest Sango." Miroku strode up to the hot spring Inuyashas clothes still in hand rubbing a spot on his head where the stone landed.

"Get out of here Miroku!" Sango warned.

"Easy now, I just came to give Inuyasha his clothes, he came this way looking for Kagome, I think." Miroku scanned the surrounding bushes.

_Oh hell!_

Kagome looked into the darkness trying to make out any familiar shape in the shadows. She then looked to the trees. Kagome smirked evilly.

_Oh FUCK!_

"Sit boy." She heard the branch near the water crack, and Inuyasha cursing briefly before hitting the water. "That's what I thought."

Inuyasha came up spitting out water, his ears flat against his head. "Couldn't keep your mouth shut could you Miroku?"

"Hey, I'm not going to be the only one in trouble here." Miroku threw his shirt and haori over a rock. "I'm going before Sango picks up a bigger rock."

Sango demurely covered herself in the water with a now soaked robe. She gathered up her dry clothes, going to Miroku. "We'll leave you to alone."

Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged uncomfortable glances. Kagome broke out into peels of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha huffed.

"You smell like wet dog, then again what else are you supposed to smell like?"

Inuyasha growled splashing water at her. "We **do** need to talk."

A/N: Hope you all have a great Turkey day! I know I will. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews, I really appreciate them!


	12. Chapter 12:Rest,Relaxation & Relations

A/N: Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews. Although I do need to address some.

Owari Nai Yumes: As for the lemons, of course! Would you go into such character development to have them (Inu/Kag) end up shaking hands? JK I have a lemon for you in this chapter. Thank you for the constant encouragement.

Anniechanalc: I believe Miroku is enough of a pervert to carry the show & story, but men will be men, you know what they think of every 7 seconds (LOL). What do you mean about having Inu & Mir teaming up? As for a sequel I'm still trying to finish this one, then I'll think about a sequel. But thanks for the great reviews.

Lady Kcassandra: Thanks for still being interested in my story, you were the first one to review it, glad you are still interested! Thanks again.

Duckgirl566/BlueMoon Dog/LynGreenTea/AdemonsLove: Thank you, thank you, thank you for the fantastic responses from you all.

There are many more that I can't get to right now but to all reviewing THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH! I'm glad everyone enjoys the story. I love the input, it really helps.

Okay now to chapter 12………………….. Be warned LEMON follows, you all wanted one so don't get pissed if it sucks, I really haven't written one in a long time.

12. Rest, Relaxation, & Relations

The wet form of Inuyasha looked into Kagomes eyes, he looked as if he was carrying a deep revelation that he needed to share, if Kagome had been a priest maybe it would be easier, yet he would not be half naked in a hot spring with a naked priest that's for sure. Kagome was trying hard to stay angry with him for spying on her conversation with Sango, but she doubted he heard very much, especially since she did not divulge too much to Sango, how could a woman of the feudal era understand her more outspoken, and relaxed ideas from the 21st century. The hot spring was suddenly becoming too hot for her, maybe it was the gaze that Inuyasha was giving her, he needed to say something, but he could not get the words to come. Inuyasha stood not three feet from her, he was acting so confused, what could be so important that he was having such a difficult time speaking to her.

_Oh no, maybe he's going to say this is all a mistake, maybe he does want Kikyo! Why else would he seem so serious? Oh please don't tell me, I don't want to hear that, we've been through so much, could that be why he is so tight lipped? _Kagomes' mind was racing, as her old friend doubt crept into her thoughts. _Please Inuyasha say something, just not that._

Kagomes scent changed, there was a tinge of fear in her. She could not possibly be afraid of him, could she?

"Kagome," He bridged the distance between them, he was entranced by the feel of her skin as he took her by the shoulders, she was so yielding to his touch, it occurred to him she was completely nude, hiding in the water for coverage, he wanted to pull her up from the water into his arms, however that thought was quickly dashed, he did not feel like being drown at this moment. "I…I want you to, umm, I want you to.." Why couldn't he just say it?

"You want me to leave don't you?" She sadly caught his eyes in her sorrowful gaze. "You realized you do want Kikyo don't you."

His voice caught in his throat, his amazement clearly written on his features. "What? Oh Kami no! I… I …., I was going to say, oh what was I going to say, damn it, just be with me Kagome!" His frustration took hold. He didn't even realize he had pulled her out of the water, pulling Kagome to his taunt chest. He could feel instant heat radiating from Kagomes skin, and it was not heat from the spring. Inuyashas eyes widened as he realized they stood nearly naked in each other's arms.

Kagome was blushing form head to toe, not that she could hide it, Inuyasha was nearly fire rat red himself. Her fleeting embarrassment faded quickly, he wanted her to stay with him! Inuyasha not in so many words had chosen her, over Kikyo! At least she thought he did.

_Okay, now what? Inuyasha has me at a disadvantage, for crying out loud I'm naked, and he has me, but Kami it does feel good in his arms, and his chest is so hard, so is something else. OH No, is that what I think it is?_ Kagome began to have trouble breathing, she herself was becoming just as aroused feeling their skin touch with no confines of clothing. Absentmindedly, her instinct took over, she found herself placing small kisses to his hot flesh; tiny moans escaped his lips as she followed an unseen trail with her tongue. _What am I doing? I don't care anymore it feels good. Sorry Momma._

_Is she trying to drive me crazy? What am I supposed to do? If I,… no, then she could say I'm no better than the monk. _Kagome gently nipped at his nipples. _Oh Kami, what do I do, she is making it difficult to be honorable. Oh hell, screw honor, she's my mate. _Inuyasha pushed her back from him, taking possession of her mouth with his, Kagome cried out in surprise as he pushed her back into the bank of the spring. _You should stop this before this goes to far, you cant come back from this if you take her, hell, no one else is ever going to touch her, I won't let em'. She kept her virginity intact with Koga; she wants me to have it._ Inuyasha battled in his head, but his animal instincts had control of his body.

Inuyasha briefly released her lips only to travel to her breast, her nipples responding to his fingers and tongue; she began to pant as he bit down hard on one pert nipple as the other received attention from his nimble fingers. She moaned in pleasure grinding herself against him, her lust was emanating from her skin, he could taste her desire, and Inuyasha loved it, she was completely in his control. Inuyasha released her breast with his mouth returning to Kagomes lips that yearned for his kiss. Inuyasha let his hand travel down her hips into the water, he gently caressed the inside of her thigh, then sliding a finger up into her hot core, her muscles responding to his intrusion, she let out a moan that was like music to his ears, Kagome pulled herself tighter to his body forcing his finger deeper into her center, she cried out as another digit slid into her joining its companion, stroking the inner walls of her being, never had she felt such desire in her life. Kagome cried out as waves of pleasure captured her pulling her down into bliss, Kagome gasped as she released, her body shuddered her muscles clamping down tightly on Inuyashas fingers. Crying out she felt her nails dig into Inuyashas back; he chuckled softly in her ear. He was loving this, yet he was having a difficult time himself, fighting his own urges to take her, but he was going to draw it out till she pleaded for him.

"You liked that?" His breath came hot in her ear. Kagomes eyes were tightly shut; she was still pressed tightly against her body, as the after effects of such an orgasm shook her. "I am not done with you yet Kagome, there is so much more, that was only a taste."

Inuyasha lifted Kagomes body from the water, placing her on the bank, she rested against a rock, slowly Inuyasha moved himself in between her legs, she looked so innocent her wide eyes watching his every move, wondering what he was going to do. Inuyasha grinned, pushing her legs apart he moved his tongue to her kissing her lower lips, Kagome let out a passionate scream as he plunged his tongue into her depts, she quivered, her hands stroking his ears, causing him to moan in response, her hips moved with his tongue in a synchronized movement. She had a fist full of his hair as his tongue explored deeper into her, Kagome let out a deep moan, as he felt her body rising to orgasm again, this time the juice from her would not be wasted her lapped at her harder, then pulling out his tongue only to tenderly lick at her outer lips, sending a shiver up her body.

"Inu….Inuyasha," She breathlessly whispered. "Take me," She moaned as he nibbled at her lower lips once again. "Oh Kami, please, take me." She arched her back against the rock, as she came for the second time, her hot fluid filling his mouth, he drank greedily at her as her body writhed in his hands. "Pl… ea……….se……Inuyasha." Okay, that was enough begging for him, he was about to lose control himself.

Inuyasha pulled her down into the water, she stood weak kneed, her body flushed for the first time from the tremendous orgasms, but she still needed Inuyasha. How or when he had removed the remaining of his clothes she did not care, Kagome leaned against the edge of the spring eying in amazement the size of him. When she actually reached out and took him in her hands he nearly came simply at her velvet touch. Her fingers enticed him to even grater hardness; Inuyasha could stand no more. Inuyasha turned her around instructing her to hold to the ledge.

"You are sure?" He whispered to her, she simply nodded.

She knew it was going to hurt, but as she felt him cover her, the searing pain, then the slight pop, it was not as bad as she feared. The pain was subsiding with each stroke.

Inuyasha was glad he could not see her face, he felt like some kind of fiend as he pushed himself into her, the tightness hurting him as well, then he felt the veil of her virginity tear, she whimpered a little then seemed to enjoy the rhythm, matching his movements as if they were her own. He pulled out of her, not spending himself just yet, Inuyasha turned Kagome to him picking her up, his hands holding her bottom as he slid down him, Kagome gasped as the feeling intensified, Inuyasha thrust even deeper into her his face nestled between her breast as he approached his limit, Kagome nearing another for her as well. He shuttered as she clamped down hard on him, sending them into simultaneous ecstasy together. Inuyashas moans were almost like a growl, he pushed Kagome down, and surprising her marked her left shoulder again as his seed filled her, she could not help but let a scream of rapture escape her lips.

------------

Makkura stood at attention in Kaedes hut, anxious. "Something is wrong with Kagome. I need to help her, I just heard her yell again."

Miroku stood in the doorway blocking his path. How could he explain this to a mere pup, which did not even have the urges of a male yet, just like Shippo. Kirara was mewing at the pup trying to draw his attention. Kaede could not hear the two, then again, neither could Miroku or Sango, but the youkai could and there lied the problem. As soon as Makkura heard Kagome and told the others, Miroku knew of the goings on in the hot spring, he was not about to let the pup out of the hut.

"They are probably arguing Makkura, best to leave them alone. They will come to the hut soon enough." Miroku led Makkura back to the fire. _I hope they come back to the hut._

Sango was unsure of what was going on, but followed Mirokus' lead. "Why don't we all just eat, okay? We will save some for Kagome and Inuyasha."

Kaede spooned out their supper into pottery bowls handing the first to Makkura, who took the stew with delight, his mind now traveling to the food before him. Miroku mouthed a 'thank you' to Sango, the group sat around telling Kaede of the occurrences with the wolf-demon tribe.

------------

Inuyasha walked silently with Kagome in the darkness, his arm around her shoulders, holding her to him. He was uncertain what he should say, he had just taken her to be his mate, this time the right way, he hoped she was as elated as he was, then the fear struck him, how was he going to protect her in her own time? What would he do if she became heavy with his pups while their battle with Naraku was unfinished? He could not risk her life or the lives of his offspring? She would just not be able to fight, or he would just not plant his seed in her until Naraku was dead. She held him tightly to her side, Kagome was glowing, she was walking on air, Inuyasha had proven his commitment to her, they were bonded, and Kikyo was no longer a threat.

"Um, Inuyasha? What about, um, birth control? You know I'm not on any." Kagome softly spoke to him.

"Birth what?" He stopped looking at her confused.

"Well there are these pills that keep you from becoming pregnant, and I don't take them. So when we did, well, you know. I could get pregnant." She blushed again in awe that this topic came from her lips.

"So don't take the dumb pills, I know when you are susceptible to a pup, you aren't right now. Don't worry about it. You won't have a pup till we're ready, trust the nose." Kaedes' hut came into view; Inuyasha pulled her into a deep kiss. "Lets see if we can get away with this, with out being to down right obvious."

"I don't think I could pull off the whole purity thing anymore, not after being revenged by a certain hanyou." She smiled at him, slapping his butt as Kagome ran to the hut laughing.

"Oh don't you start, we don't need another Miroku!" Inuyasha playfully growled at her chasing after his mate, who was truly his other half.

**A/N: Okay reviews! What do you all think? Let me know please.**


	13. Chapter 13: Misunderstood Silence

13. Misunderstood Silence

The two lovers sat apart in old Kaedes hut, the entire group silent. Makkura and Shippo gave each other confused gazes, their noses told no lies, Kagomes skin was saturated in the hanyous' scent, something happened however their young minds could not fathom just what it was. Miroku had a look of jealousy, toward Inuyasha and Sango could not bring her eyes to look at Kagome, each time she tried she began to blush uncontrollably. Kaede simply sat watching the youths questioning looks at one another, the old miko understood all to well what had transpired. Inuyasha was becoming fed up with the silence. Growling in frustration, he set down his meal, leaving the hut only after a giving an adoring look to Kagome who simply smiled understanding how uncomfortable he was, she felt the same, but thought it rude if she left with him.

Inuyasha raced to the sacred tree, stopping only to reflect on all the years he was sleeping pinned to its trunk, their was truly a trick of fate at work in his life, if not for his fifty year slumber he would have never met Kagome, he would have never known such happiness in her arms. Inuyasha found himself actually thankful for Kikyo's arrow on that ill-fated day. He traced the vacant spot in the bark where his body hung for so many years, a sadness gently tugged at his heart only to be pushed aside by thoughts of Kagome, his mate,… **his mate**….there could be no denying their feelings anymore, they belonged together, their souls had found each other after five hundred years, yet he was afraid to feel so happy, dark things seemed to follow when he was happy. Did he have the right to happiness? Kikyo still walked the earth, even if he had broken ties with her. Inuyasha still harbored guilt over her death, even if her demise was all Narakus' plan, he should have been there to protect her, still Inuyasha wanted to make right the wrongs of fifty years ago; she seemed so hurt when at their last meeting he told her of his feelings for Kagome, Kagome the woman who was Kikyo's' reincarnation, he said he would not be traveling into the depths of hell with the clay miko. That old fire of hatred flared in the dead maidens eyes, Inuyasha had not seen that look since the hag Urasuy forced a soul into the clay body, the day he thought he had lost Kikyo again over the side of a cliff. Kikyo actually threatened him again, simply because she scorned Kagome. Inuyasha knew full well that Kagome could not know of the threat to his safety that Kikyo unleashed, she was still determined to be the one to bring about his death, when she does realize that he had made Kagome his mate she would be even more vengeful. Luckily he had not smelled one trace of her in these lands, perhaps she would come to terms with her emotions, but Inuyasha seriously doubted it. He would be forever on guard till Kikyo was laid to rest once again. What a depressing thought. He had a list on enemies as long as his arm, when the youkai realized that a hanyou took a mate the list would grow even longer, his brother will come after him with even more zeal, now that the threat of pups someday was there to tarnish their fathers blood further. Inuyasha turned from the tree, his mind heavy with too many thoughts, he mindlessly walked to the tree at the village edge, happy to be back in its branches, Inuyasha sighed to himself, he was finding it difficult to stay happy with so many gloomy revelations tearing through his mind. His comfort came from Kagomes scent that clung to his skin; unfortunately she would be sleeping without him this night, because he was not leaving his tree, there were too many thoughts plaguing his mind.

------------

Her heart sunk as she spied on Inuyasha resting in the old tree, he was always there when worry took his thoughts. He could let her know what was troubling him so. They had consummated their relationship, now he seemed content to leave her alone. It hurt her heart, when he left the hut she presumed he would be coming back after a while, but that was hours ago, Shippo and Makkura were asleep, as was Kaede. Sango and Miroku were chatting away at ease with each other on the porch of the hut. Kagome walked up to them, the two halted their conversation when they saw the tears in her eyes. Sango stood opening her arms to her friend.

"What did he do now Kagome?" Miroku boldly asked of her. Sango cast a ferocious glare his way. "What? How can we help if we do not know the problem?"

"I think he is having second thoughts about me, about us. I found him at the sacred tree, just staring, like he was in a trance or something, I know he was thinking of Kikyo, then he went off to his other tree, he was just sitting there. What if he thinks I was a mistake, maybe he used me?" Kagome sniffled, Sango held her tighter. "After what I did, he could not even give me a day with out any doubts about our relationship!"

"Kagome, perhaps you are reading too much into this. You are overly emotional, get some rest and talk to him in the morning." Sango tried to sooth her, to no avail. "Come on into Kaedes hut, we'll get you settled in for the night, you need to rest."

"No, I'm going home to my own bed, let him worry over my feelings for once. I feel so used Sango." Kagome sobbed in her ear. "I let him,.. let him have me. I love him, but what if he only used me because he was jealous of Koga."

"Kagome no, Inuyasha would never do that. He loves you; you are making his silence into something more than it truly is. Get some sleep like Sango suggested, you will thing more clearly in the morning." Miroku tried to help Sango lead her to the hut; Kagome would have none of it. She broke away form them dashing to the bone eaters well as fast as her legs could carry her.

Kagome held onto the cold stone of the well gasping for air between racking sobs. Why was she so emotional? _You baka, you lost your virginity, and he would not even stay the night with you. Maybe you are making too much of this, maybe Sango and Miroku are right, you girl have been through a lot the past few weeks. Just go home and loose yourself in a bath._ Kagome leapt into the well grateful to be engulfed by the blue-violet light. Kagome let out a sigh of relief when she looked up seeing the timbers of the well house roof.

------------

"Inuyasha you cur, get down here!" Sango was completely livid, how dare Inuyasha do that to Kagome, she was more a sister to her and the need to look after a sibling was kicking in with a vengeance. "Get down now or I'll bring you down." Sango readied her Hirakotsu. "After what Koga did to her, and you go and… and," The Hirakotsu flew painfully close to Inuyashas head. "men!" Sango caught the weapon her eyes fixed on Inuyasha.

"What the hell Sango? What did I do?" Inuyasha stood on the branch thoroughly confused, leery of another throw of the giant weapon. Inuyasha hopped to the ground crouching ready to move if Sango came at him. "Are you mad woman? What did I do!"

"Inuyasha!" Miroku joined them out of breath from running the distance from the hut. "Kagome went home. Sango is a bit upset with you right now."

"Uh, yea! Why did Kagome go home?" Inuyasha stood eyeing Sango nervously; he really did not wish any confrontation with the slayer. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Because you used her!" Sango roared.

"No I didn't. Where would you get that from?" Inuyasha was completely baffled. Why did she leave?

"You took what you wanted from her, now she feels betrayed, she thinks you still love Kikyo!" Sango was raging, stalking toward Inuyasha. He backed away his hands raised, not wanting a fight. "She loves you and you turn your back on her! How could you?" Miroku ran up behind Sango grabbing her shoulders only to be shoved to the ground.

Miroku looked to Inuyasha, worried about what Sango would do to the hanyou. "Go to Kagome, I'll handle Sango."

Inuyasha nodded bounding into the night, still confused about why Kagome left, and why he was in trouble for doing nothing but be alone, hell, Kikyo wasn't even around. How was he going to fix this mess when he didn't even understand what he did wrong?

_Okay apologize, take all the blame, and don't get angry with her. Okay, you can fix this, I think?_ Inuyasha jumped into the well. _Here goes nothing._

------------

Kagome sat in her kitchen, a piece of paper crumpled in her hand, it was dated from last week, her family was gone; they were in Kyoto visiting her cousins, aunt and uncle. They would be back in a few days. Alone, all alone in the house, not even Byou was home, they took him with them, she laid her head down on the table, there were no more tears for her, Kagome just felt empty, she longed for Inuyasha, but the baka probably didn't even know she was gone. Kagome pushed herself up from the table after sitting for a while, feeling sorry for herself in the darkness of the house; plodding slowly up the dark stairs to her bedroom, the house was too quiet for her, plus it was kinda creepy, all the shadows seemed to spring to life, tricking her eyes, all but one shadow at the end of the hall by her bedroom, it moved, the shadow moved toward her.

_Oh crap, I have to come home the night an intruder is in the house! What do I do, no one would hear me scream, Inuyasha, damn you for being an ass, if this jerk kills me its all your fault! _

Slowly she backed down the steps as quietly as she could, if she unlocked the door the person would hear, but maybe she could make it across the courtyard before the creep could catch her. The boards above her creaked, the trespasser was coming down the stairs. Kagome flattened herself against the wall by the stairs, she felt around the side table for anything that could be used as a weapon, nothing but the lamp. Oh well, it will have to do; she really wanted a bat, or something heavier than the ceramic table lamp in her trembling hands. The stairs creaked; the bastard must have seen her on the stairs. Kagome breathed in a shaky breath._ Okay you can take on youkai you can do this._ The faceless form turned the corner on the bottom floor, not three feet in front of her, Kagome held the lamp by the base swinging it like a club at the prowler, it shattered into pieces as it struck the form in the head, in flight from the altercation, she ran to her back door flinging it open, running out into the night air. Kagome heard the individual cursing loudly as she ran to the well house.

"Kagome!" How did he know her name?

She stopped at the door, the voice sounded familiar to her. Kagome turned back to the house, out came Inuyasha, his hand to his head, a thin trickle of blood running down his face. She stepped toward him, Her heart pounding in her chest Kagome felt as if ten years had been scared from her life.

The fear in her gave way to anger quickly. "Inuyasha you jerk! SIT!" Inuyasha hit the ground hard, calling her all sorts of names only a few Kagome understood, the rest muffled in the dirt. "How could you scare me like that?" Kagome stomped to his splayed form in the earth.

Inuyasha lifted his head to look at her, he looked pathetic, he had a gash above his left temple, and pieces of the lamp were still in his hair. Kagome knelt down to him pulling out the ceramic shards.

"What are you doing here Inuyasha?" Kagome pulled him to a sitting position.

"What are **you** doing here?" Inuyasha was annoyed, but he felt he had the right to be upset, his mate just bashed him with a lamp, Inuyasha assumed it looked much worse than it felt, he'd had worse, it was the 'sit' that really bugged him. "You have a funny way of showing you care for someone Kagome. No wonder you haven't had a boyfriend." _Uh oh, bad idea. Just put you foot in your mouth even further. _"I mean," _Crap here come the tears. _"sorry? I didn't mean to make you run away from me."

Kagome looked at him glassy eyes, her tears threatening to fall in a never-ending torrent. "You really are a jerk. How could you be so mean, I just had the life scared out of me, and you are making fun of me?" Kagome tried to act tough but her tears and trembling lip betrayed her.

"Are you just going to let me sit hear and bleed all over the place?" Inuyasha tried to soften his face, actually smiling at her. "Ya know I love you, right? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings a minute ago, and I sure as hell didn't mean to scare you, I was worried when you came back without as much as a word to me. I got to have Sango try to beat me senseless with the Hirakotsu. She was really, really mad."

Kagome sniffled, giggling at her Inuyasha, he looked a mess, but he was still as stunning as ever. "Come on, let me look at that cut, I think I can just bandage it."

After the remains of the lamp were cleaned, and Inuyasha stopped bleeding, they lay in each other's arms on Kagomes fluffy pink bed. His haori and shirt were in the wash, he had to go and bleed all over them, Kagome liked him better shirtless anyway. She snuggled up to his side, her head lying on his chest, neither one of them wanted to sleep, they just connected in silence in each other's embrace. As the dawn approached, Kagome pushed herself up on her elbow, looking down into his amber eyes.

"Why were you at the sacred tree earlier?" Kagome curiously asked, wondering if he would even respond.

Inuyasha lay in silence for what seemed like an eternity, he gently kissed her. "In a way I was saying goodbye to my old life, and asking for guidance in my new one with you."

Kagome lay back down against his chest in awed silence. That was not the answer she was expecting, but damn it was a good one. As the sun arose they both drifted off into sleep, content with one another.

**A/N: Okay so it's a kinda fluffy chapter, but I like it, what do you think?**


	14. Chapter 14:What Can You Say?

It's the ones that make you feel nothing that are the best. How can you curse society when you really are nothing? Just to feel, to learn, to be something, in a dream that can become reality. To be the one who is a real being. How long can one live a life of being numb; when all creation is calling at your heels? Can you truly be real? Is all life just a dream of the reality waiting beyond the veil? We are all simply helpless beings ruled by emotions that may very well be a false reality warping our present path in life. Who are we, the eternal question? Are we nothing more than the dreams of the angels?

_Victoria Carlson_

14. What can you say?

"Sis, hey sis. Wake up." Kagomes eyes fluttered open to see her brother looking down at her. "We're home now. Have you been in bed all day?"

She grumbled to herself rolling over, Sota would not stop talking something about their cousin. It was then she realized Inuyasha was not in the bed with her. She rolled back over, and climbed to her feet pushing Sota aside, where was Inuyasha?

"Where is he?"

"Who, Inuyasha? Moms feeding him in the kitchen." Realizing his sister was not paying any attention to him Sota decided it was best to leave.

Inuyasha sat at there table eating all sorts of food, most of which he had never heard of, but it tasted okay. Kagome padded down to the kitchen barefoot, still in her pj's. Her mother was preparing enough food to feel a small army; then again, Inuyasha could probably out eat a small army. It was now late afternoon, Kagome wondered what Inuyasha had been up to all day, she could not believe he just let her sleep the daylight away. She brushed her bangs out of her face and walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Mom, have a good time in Kyoto?" She sat next to Inuyasha, who was busy stuffing his face, he made a noise that she guessed was to be a 'hi'. Kagome looked at his bandaged head, the wound was probably healed by now.

"Yes, wonderful, however the train ride caused Byou to get motion sick, but other than that just fantastic. Are you feeling ill dear, you seem a bit thin, have you been eating over there?"

_Can't tell her I was living in a cave, or caused a huge encounter between the youkai can I. _"I'm fine Mom, but the Tempura looks great, may I have some before Inuyasha devourers it all."

Inuyasha gave her a feigned hurt look, as her mother served her a bowl of Tempura Donburi. "Looks great Mom thanks, I forget how much I miss your cooking until I come home."

"When will you two be off again? Not too soon I hope."

"Actually," Inuyasha tried to speak with a mouthful of rice. "we need to leave today. We still have a lot of shards to find, & the others are waiting for us."

Kagome groaned as she began to eat. He mother came up behind her squeezing her shoulders, causing Kagome to flinch away in pain, her mother was greatly unsettled by her daughters movements.

Kagome turned to her mother, smiling, trying to relieve her fears. "I'm fine just sore, I got bitten, but its healing fast." At that Inuyasha began choking on his food, spraying rice across the table. "Inuyasha, you alright?"

Kagome smiled she knew he was very uncomfortable in her mothers presence; especially since he had intimate knowledge of Mrs. Higurashi daughter, Inuyasha squirmed like he was sitting on a hot plate. Mrs. Higurashi looked at him confused, and worried at the same time. Kagome laughed at the hanyou, she ate contently; she really did miss her Moms cooking.

"Want me to take a look at that bite, they can get infected so quickly." Kagome shook her head 'no'. "Well, I will start getting things ready for you to go this evening. Where is your backpack dear?"

"Oh, I left it in Kaedes hut. Sorry."

"That's alright, we'll just pack up a few bags for you, since Inuyasha is with you he can help." Ms.Higurashi left the room to get supplies for Kagomes return trip.

Inuyasha sat staring at Kagome coughing a few times to clear his throat.

"Why did you have to go and say something like that?" His voice was full of irritation.

"Well I didn't want her to try to look at the bite, then what was I supposed to do? How would I explain that?" Kagome took a mouthful of prawn, glaring at him.

"Tell her you're my mate, that is what you're supposed to do!"

It was Kagome who choked this time.

"Are you embarrassed of me? Is it because I am hanyou? Come on tell me." Inuyasha pushed his bowl aside; his face was a reflection of his hurt feelings, why didn't she tell her family they were mated? _**Is she ashamed of me?** I know I'm a hanyou, but I can protect her better that any weak human male._

Kagome gasped for breath, finally dislodging the food from her throat, her eyes watered, as she sat in shock, not quite sure how to answer Inuyasha. _Of course I want to tell her, but she will not understand, but if I don't Inuyasha will be deeply hurt, why didn't I think of the earlier? Okay, think, think, damn, nothing. _Kagome stared into the bowl of steaming food, how could she avoid this conversation? What if he just blurted it out to her mother?

"Kagome?" Inuyashas' patients were wearing thin. He stood behind her pushing her top from her shoulder, he leaned down to the wound, kissing its toothed edges, she was right it was healing quickly. Their came a cough from the doorway, there stood Mrs. Higurashi, she seemed amused at the two. "Um, hi?"

Inuyasha tried to cover Kagomes shoulder, but her Mother had already seen the wound, and Inuyashas tenderness toward her daughter. She should be angry with the two, but she couldn't. How could she chastise her daughter for finally being in a relationship with Inuyasha? Granted he was hanyou, but there were worse boys out there for her little girl. Inuyasha was always looking out for her, he had her trust. But what did that bite mean?

"Kagome, is there something I should know?" Mrs. Higurashi asked of them with a raised brow and cheerful smile on her face.

Inuyasha looked as if he were a cat caught with the canary in his mouth, or more appropriately a dog with a canary. Kagome fidgeted picking at her food, unable to meet her Mothers eyes.

"Does that mark mean you are dating?" She giggled at their uncomfortable demeanor.

"Dating?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

"Going out. Boyfriend, and girlfriend." She responded, looking at a perplexed Inuyasha.

"But we do things outside all the time, what's so special about that?"

Kagome sighed; sometimes he could be so dense. She really could not blame him for not understanding. "Its more of a promise sort of thing Mom." At that her Moms smile faded, Kagome felt her heart jump to her throat.

"Promise? Like a promise ring? You are too young to get married. I do not like that at all Kagome." Her Mother had a hurt expression on her face.

"Feh! Were not getting married we're mat—"

Kagome jumped to her feet glaring at Inuyasha."Sit!" Inuyasha thudded to the wooden floor grumbling. Kagome looked at him sprawled out on the kitchen floor, hoping he would get the hint and stay quiet. "Don't worry about it Mom. I am not getting married any time soon." That was the truth, not just the whole truth; she hoped her Mother would be content with that.

"Oh, okay. I'll pack up some extra medical supplies for you, anything in particular you need?" Kagome shook her head 'no', her Mother spun on her heels going back into the heart of the house. She wasn't even going to mention that she would need yet another school uniform to replace the ruined one.

"That was close." She reached down helping Inuyasha up to sitting. "Sorry about that, but I will tell her my own way about us okay?"

"Whatever. Just stop sitting me." Kagome lost all interest in her food offering it to Inuyasha; he broadly smiled accepting the dish. "Thanks. Will you go get dressed so we can leave, Miroku and the others must be wondering."

"After my bath, I am not going anywhere until I bathe." Kagome shuffled herself toward the stairs, looking back at Inuyasha blowing him a kiss.

"That damn blowing thing again. She is crazy." He was satisfied to continue eating is silence, even though he had a dull thud in his head from meeting the floor personally. "I've got to get these beads off."

----------

It took them over two hours before they waited at the well with a dozen or more bags. Kagome had taken the longest bath that he could ever remember, what her thing was about just soaking in a bath was beyond him, granted he enjoyed the hot spring like everybody else, but Kagome relished it those times just to relax in the heat. After saying their goodbyes Inuyasha loaded up with bags leaping into the well, very grateful to be going home, even more thankful Kagome had only decided to stay one day. Deep down Inuyasha knew she wanted to stay home longer but she probably did not want to explain any further the mate mark, why she was so apprehensive about it he could not understand. Women her age in his time were already with a mate and having young. He jumped from the well to see Shippo and Makkura waiting for them.

Inuyasha tossed the bags down going to the well waiting for Kagome to appear.

-------

Kagome hugged her brother, and Grandpa. Her mother stood beside them she seemed deep in thought.

"I'll see you if a few days Mom." She hugged her Mother tightly.

"You be careful Kagome, and no more bites." Mrs. Higurashi whispered in Kagomes ear. "I am too young to be a grandmother, understand me?" She pulled back for Kagome looking at her with an all to serious face. "You know what I'm talking about."

Kagome gulped hard blushing. "Mom!" Kagome gathered her bags giving a smile to her family. "I love you guys."

"We love you to." Kagomes Mother smiled, as she leapt into the well.

------

"Oi what took you so long Kagome?" Inuyashas voice echoed from above her.

"You are so impatient! I had to say goodbye." Kagome tossed her bags to him, as she began climbing out into the night air.

Shippo and Makkura both assaulter her with hugs as she hung half in, and half out of the well. Kagome giggled hugging them both tightly, the boys pulled her out of the well, she sat on the grass with them, as she told them of the treats she brought back with them.

Inuyasha paced around sniffing at the air a low growl filled his throat. "Why do I smell the wolves Shippo?"

Shippo and Makkuras' body language instantly changed at his question. "Well that is why we waited here for you."

"The Alpha and Ayame are in the village." Makkura softly spoke, his eyes downcast, his smile vacant from his youthful face.

"Shit!" Inuyasha ran like a hanyou possessed toward the village, snarling, as the wolf scent grew stronger.

"Why didn't you say something as soon as we arrived? Is everyone okay?" Kagome was on her feet, forgetting about the bags running after Inuyasha.

Kagome and the boys reached the outskirts of the village, Kagome gasped, there must be the entire pack here. As Makkura approached it brought growls and irritated barks from the pack. They were treating him even worse that an Omega, the boy was now more of a traitor. From within Kaedes hut raised voices could be heard, however not clearly, Inuyashas anger was plainly evident with out even going near the structure. Before she could reach the door Hakkaku came flying out, skidding on his belly across the dirt.

"Hakkaku? What are you doing here? You wolves are either very brave or incredibly dim-witted." Hakkaku looked up at Kagome smiling.

"I'm guessing their just totally baka." Shippo added, as he and Makkura hid behind Kagomes' legs.

"It was Kogas idea, Ayame didn't want to come, but you know how Koga gets." Hakkaku pushed himself up to his feet brushing himself off. "Thanks to you Koga is still alive, you know he woke up only a few hours after you and Inuyasha left."

Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Ayame came quickly from the hut, Inuyasha and Kogas angered shouting pierced the night sky, all of the wolf pack was gathering around the hut.

"I TOLD YOU KAGOME IS NOT YOUR MATE! YOU'VE GOT THE YOUKAI BITCH, LEAVE KAGOME ALONE!" Inuyasha was furious.

"LIKE I'D LISTED TO YOU MUT FACE!" Koga replied angrily, he could not hide the pain from his voice; it was obvious to Kagome he was in a lot of pain.

"YOU ARE JUST ASKING FOR ME TO BEAT YOUR ASS AGAIN!" Inuyasha was fuming, his voice shaking in rage.

Kagome walked to Ayame shaking her head.

"Please stop them Kagome, as soon as Koga realized you had left he had it in his head to beg you to come back to the pack. Stop them please before Inuyasha kills him, Koga is still too weak, he never should have left the den, but you know how stubborn he is." Ayame seemed exasperated with the entire situation.

"Koga is not the only stubborn ass, Inuyasha is just as pig headed. I can stop this quickly." Kagome revealed her shoulder; all eyes were on her, Ayame looked as if she was going to explode with joy. "I'm taken."

"Now Koga has to take me as his mate!" Smiling Ayame hugged Kagome. "Oh thank you, thank you Kagome! You have made me so happy!"

"Lets go pull those two apart before they destroy Kaedes home." Kagome and Ayame strolled to the hut, each of them wondering how Koga would handle the revelation of Kagome being mated to Inuyasha.


	15. Chapter 15:One Down, One to Go

**15.One Down, One to Go….**

"KAGOME IS MY MATE NOW! SO JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Inuyasha was nose to nose with the wolf youkai.

Koga pushed Inuyasha back snarling. "That mark means nothing! She doesn't have you're scent, I know it was all a ploy to provoke me! You can't even do that right!"

"Oh yes he can Koga." Kagome and Ayame came through the door flap; Ayame had a smile ear to ear. "Do not threaten my mate Koga." Kagome looked deadly serious, the look even unnerved Inuyasha a bit.

"Kagome, you don't mean that. You were meant for me, I am the one who worships you, I don't treat you like some dumb human as the mutt does, I should be your mate." Koga stepped to Kagome taking her hand in his, looking deeply into her eyes.

"You're askin' for it wolf." Inuyasha stepped toward the two only to be halted by Kagomes eyes, she would be the one to make Koga understand.

"Koga can't you smell it? Or did Inuyashas pounding do more damage than I thought." Ayame spoke in Kogas ear.

Koga sniffed the air realizing Kagomes scent was very different now. He glanced at Inuyasha then Kagome, his face turned to a profound hurting expression. Koga dropped Kagomes hand stepping away from her nearly plowing Ayame to the floor.

"That's right Koga, Inuyasha is my mate, you smell him as a part of my scent now don't you?" Kagome cruelly smiled.

It was just a guess, but Kagome had taken chemistry, and biology; she figured with Inuyashas second bite which lasted much longer, his saliva had transferred to the wound, successfully mixing with her own blood, so her scent was no longer only her own, it would be a scent marker to other youkai that she was taken as a mate.

"You're enjoying playing with me aren't you Kagome? How could you rut with that half-breed! It's disgusting, you are not who I thought you were, how could you take the mutt as a mate yet alone bare his pups?" Koga had a genuine look of disgust on his face that fully enraged the normally sweet-tempered Kagome.

He said it! Koga used that term again about Inuyasha, like he had control over his mothers' humanity! Kagome reared back and punched Koga square in the nose with as much force as she could send through her fist, Koga dropped to his rear, shocked as his nose began to gush blood all over Kaedes floor, Ayame and Inuyasha broke into laughter as Kagome stood at Kogas feet glaring down at him.

"If you EVER call him a half-breed again I'll KILL YOU. UNDERSTAND?" That quickly stopped the laughing. "As for your so called worship of me, don't make me laugh, how could you try and rape me if I meant anything to you? I hope you treat Ayame better, if I hear that you ever try that crap with anyone else, I will personally hunt you down and make sure you have no heirs!" Kagome stomped out of the hut. "You have my blessing Ayame, Koga is all yours, I hope you have a lovely life together!"

Kagome stormed out of the hut stomping past her friends that were gathered together, even the wolves parted, clearing a path for the fuming human. They new better than mess with an irate bitch.

"Kagome?" Sango asked after her Kagome gave only frustrated screaming as a response.

"Leave her be Sango. I know that face all to well, Koga must have greatly angered her." Miroku placed his staff in front of Sango to keep her from following.

"Miroku is right, Kagome is a slave to her anger now, best to leave her be for a while." Kaede picked up a distraught Shippo, Makkura looked as if he wanted to follow Kagome, but thought better of it. "Kagome will be fine child."

Inuyasha tore out of the hut; it was a rare occasion when Kagome became so angry with someone other than himself. Not to mention he was gloating over the fact Kagome knocked Koga on his butt with one punch. He would have rather have slit him open from groin to throat just to be rid of a rival, but Kagomes threat had a ring of finality to it, he honestly believed she would follow through with her threat to the wolf prince if he stepped out of line with any female ever again. Inuyasha was proud of his mate, she had shown exceptional courage against one who had violated her, threatened to destroy her friends, and nearly killed him. Yet Kaogme still had a heart full of compassion, Inuyasha had never heard of anyone going to the aid of an injured enemy, it must be the miko within her soul. Koga would still be a threat if he really wanted to be an ass, however with Kagome clearly stating they were mated, Koga really had no recourse but to finally accept Ayame, and she did not seem like the type to take no as an answer from him any more. Inuyasha followed her scent to the sacred tree, she stood in the rising mood light looking like an angel, and she was waiting for him. At his approach she slid down the tree trunk sitting on its massive exposed roots, simply smiling at Inuyasha.

_Okay, do I go to her or run? She seems calm but what's the worse she can do? Oh yea, sit me into the next plain of existence. _Inuyasha decided to risk a 'sitting' creeping toward her still fighting the urge to flee, females could flip-flop there emotions in a second and Kagome was a pro.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." Kagome had a sincere look to her, she seemed so soft in the moons light, it gave her an ethereal glow, and she really was a vision.

He noticed for the first time she was wearing the locket that she had given him; he had given it back after the battle with the immortal Kaguya wench, why would he wear something so flashy he had told her, but now he really did want it back in his possession. He guessed he never noticed since she always wore her bizarre school uniform that kept the locket hidden, now the blouse she wore seemed to show off the trinket, having discarded yet another uniform. Inuyasha sat before her, his legs crossed starring into her face, there was no sense of anger, and she seemed to be lost in thought.

Inuyasha went to speak, but was afraid to break her peaceful mood with something totally baka coming out of his mouth. Kagome took note of his hesitance; to end his awkwardness she broke the silence.

"I understand why you come here, this place is special to me as well, if I had never been pulled into this time, never seen you pinned to the tree, boy my life as a normal teenager would have been pretty boring huh?" She met his saffron eyes smiling.

"Yeah, but I bet you'd still be panicking over those dumb test things anyway, and you'd still get up late. And.."

"I would not have you in my life."

He went speechless; Inuyasha felt his heart thudding rapidly in his chest, why was she saying all of this to him now? What should he do? He wanted to kiss her and pull her up into the god trees branches to make love to her, but that was probably not the best of ideas, Kagome seemed in a thinking mood now after crushing Kogas dreams of her, and if she commanded him to sit while in the lofty branches it could be bad all the way around.

"I guess I realized after all of this I have the best of both worlds, my modern day family in Tokyo, and my extended family five hundred years in the past with a mate, no one would believe that in my time. But I am always happy with you, and to think if I never went into the well house looking for that cat, then this all could have never happened. I'd have never met you."

"I for one am happy that Mistress Centipede grabbed you that day, I would hate to think of my life with out you in it." Inuyasha began to blush which made Kagome smile. "Hell, I'd still be hanging on that tree." Inuyasha picked up the heart shaped locked from her throat, flicking it open easily with a clawed finger. "I look so mean it this thing, but that's good, I want people to be scared of me sometimes, I want to make sure that if anyone sees this they know you have a bad ass to protect you." Kagome giggled at his response. "What?"

"You are a softie Inuyasha, I know it and you know it."

"Shut up wench! I am hanyou, the only thing that could possibly make me vulnerable is my human blood!"

"I didn't call you weak, you have a good heart Inuyasha, you care, that's all I was implying." Kagome leaned forward kissing his frowning mouth. "I love you Inuyasha, you hanyou, my hanyou, my mate."

Inuyasha felt all warm inside, pride seemed to radiate from him, he liked hearing Kagome call him her mate, she loved him as he was, never had any woman loved him for himself but his Mother. It was nice to be loved again with out any strings attached.

------------

Kikyo's soul collectors encircled the clay maiden telling the miko of news, bring her the souls of the recently departed, she couldn't help but wonder on Inuyashas well being. At their last meeting Inuyasha had seemed torn, his emotions were in a state of chaos, when her past love revealed his feelings for her reincarnation, she had flown into a rage not becoming to a miko like herself. Those old feelings of retribution returned to her ten fold, how could Inuyasha break his vow to her? Was she not still his first love, had she not risked everything for the hanyou? Her ghostly companions had informed her of the massive battle in the wolf youkai territory, and the plethora of souls to be gained, however no female souls to be had. Inuyasha had been seriously injured; she would have to look in on him, he could not deprive her of his death at the claws of a wolf youkai, she was to be the one suited for that honor, Kikyo would not be denied. If he wished the afterlife so badly she would send him to hell before she herself returned to deaths embrace. The collectors advised her that they had traveled back to her old village, to recuperate with her sister, however her re-embodiment was also there, but then again there was little time when the girl was not around.

Kikyo stood at the bone eaters well; cursing the portal the jewel had created to bring that girl into Inuyashas life. If only the jewel had not wished to return to its home, Inuyasha would still be under her spell, and she would still be among the dead, not a clay reproduction of what she once was with only a partial soul. The undead, feeding off the essence of newly departed souls, she heard of other creatures in far off foreign lands that survived by similar means, Nosferatu, but then again the European had been drunk, he was one of the few allowed into their island realm bringing great weapons of war to the already unstable country. Kikyo proceeded into the forest following her companions they would lead her to her quarry.

------------

Inuyasha sat still face to face with Kagome, comfortably talking about their adventures, and how their life together would be like when Naraku was finally defeated, Kagomes' eyes widened, as she stared directly behind Inuyasha, her skin paled even more, it was then that he realized the scent of clay and bones in the area. Kikyo had come. One of her collectors flew around Inuyashas head, and then the creature silently retreated into the darkness of the forest, no doubt informing its mistress of their whereabouts. Kagome gasped, she seemed frozen, unsure of what action to take. Inuyasha was hers now, why would Kikyo come back now, of all times?

"What a day, do I have a sign on the that says 'fuck with me, I'm in love'?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha her sarcasm weighing down her voice.

Inuyasha seemed completely confused. "What sign? I do not see a sign?"

"Sarcasm is totally lost on you." Kagome gave him a small smile, which faded to a deep scowl, soul collectors a multitude of the creatures, swarmed around them and the sacred tree. "Here comes my most favorite person in the world."

"Huh? I thought you didn't like Kikyo Kagome?" Inuyasha turned as the dead miko entered their presence.

"Sarcasm Inuyasha." Kagome gave the clay maiden the best 'go to hell' look she could muster, but the woman did not even look her way, Kikyo's' eyes were fixed on Inuyasha.

**A/N: Sorry, had to put in the vampire reference, because to me that is basically what Kikyo now is. Hope you liked it.**


	16. Chapter 16:All Good Things

A/N: Okay this is a short chapter, please don't kill me. And the story is not over just yet, so don't get angry at the ending. Oh, and Kikyo fans, probably don't want to read this chapter.

**16. All Good Things…..**

"Inuyasha. I am glad to see I was not robbed of my revenge." Kikyo seemed to glide into their presence, her voice as smooth as silk. Kikyo finally looked to Kagome. "It is unfortunate you did not perish girl. I would like the remainder of my soul back."

"Sorry, it's been mine for over sixteen years, I'm kind of attached to it." Kagome glared at the dead miko.

"What do you want Kikyo?" Inuyasha stood to his feet; he paced toward Kikyo, stopping at an arms reach of her. "You are not wanted or needed here."

"I need no persons permission to return to these lands that were my home Inuyasha. My only wish coming here was to see you." Kagomes heart sunk, Kikyo noticed her facial change the clay miko smiled happy to torment the girl. "I could not allow you to pass into death on your own, it shall be my hand that releases you. In death we will be together as we were denied in life."

Kagome stood to her feet, tears gleaming in her eyes, she wished to run, but her heart refused to follow her minds order. Kagome stared fixed on her feet, well knowing if she looked up at Inuyasha the tears would come, and Kagome did not want to give Kikyo that pleasure. Kagome jumped as she felt Inuyashas arm snake around her waist pulling her to him affectionately, Inuyasha gently tugged her chin to turn his way, he was smiling at her! _How_ _could he be smiling with the pottery princess right there?_ Inuyasha tenderly kissed Kagome, pushing her anxiety away. _I really hope this kiss is burning into her brain, he's mine bitch!_

"What result do you want of this little display Inuyasha? Do you wish to drive me to rage? I have been living in anger since I was returned to the living world. I have no heart to be wounded by your misplaced affections for the girl, all you will achieve in indifference, my goal is to have you with me in death, I will not be deprived of my retribution."

"You can not have him Kikyo, he is my mate, and I refuse to allow you to continually pursue him. Just leave us alone! Simply because you are a jaded bitch does not give you the right to continually fuck with Inuyashas life!" Kagome met the clay maidens face with a vicious glare of her own, Inuyasha was stunned, and it was the second time today she had shown such nerve.

Kikyo stepped toward the two, Inuyasha forcing Kagome behind him for some sort of protection. Kikyo laughed out loud.

"Inuyasha, if I wished the girl dead she would already be lifeless at my feet. You have broken your promise to me, how dare you take that silly little girl as your mate. We were to be together, do you not remember Inuyasha?" Kikyo's look saddened, Inuyasha looked as if he had just been run through the heart with his own sword.

"I…I remember all to well. Destiny had other ideas Kikyo, why did you have to save that retch Onigumo? If not for him, your death, my slumber of fifty years, would never had happened. But, you saved him, and the rest is history, we became history, we can not go back to the days before that Kikyo." Inuyasha held Kagome to him blindly. "I am finding happiness with Kagome, she has shown me such love that I never thought possible, a devotion you never gave to me. Kagome loves me as the hanyou I am; you wished that side of me gone. You wanted to change me for your own purpose. It was not love Kikyo, it never was love." Inuyasha turned to Kagome pulling her into an embrace. "I no longer wish to be pure youkai, or human, Kagome loves me as I am."

"Inuyasha you fool, your heart is mine, it was never yours to give to another." Kagome felt Kikyo's' spiritual energy grow violently strong, she stiffened in Inuyashas' arms. "You will come with me now."

"Sit!" Inuyashas eyes grew wide in surprise as he was pulled to the ground. The whiz of an arrow flew over his head, Kagome let out a gasp falling to her knees before him. Kagome looked down to him as he fought to stand to his feet. "Inuyasha run, don't let her kill you."

"Kagome?" The actions in a few seconds were whirling in his head; Kagome fell into his arms, blood pouring from an arrow wound in her chest. "Why Kagome?"

"You're my mate." Kagome smiled at him. "Run Inuyasha. I could not bare to lose you now."

"I will reclaim what is mine, the soul, and you Inuyasha." Kikyo had another arrow trained on Inuyasha. "It would be fitting to pin you back to the sacred tree, at least until I am ready to return to the underworld with you."

------------

The wolf youkai and their packs were making their way to the mountains; Kaede and the others were trying to clean the mess of blood Koga had left in her hut. Makkura and Shippo came bursting in Shippo was having trouble finding words to speak. Makkura grabbed Sango, pulling her through the door. Miroku seemed completely puzzled.

"The air smells of fresh blood, and it is not Kogas', we need to help my Alpha Kagome, someone has injured her." Sango called for Kirara and Miroku and Kaede ran from the hut.

"Sango, Kikyo is here." Mirokus' eyes shone with worry.

"Makkura says Kagome is injured." Sango took up the Hirakotsu leaping onto Kirara, Kaede pulling herself up behind her with bow and quiver in hand. Miroku was already running after Makkura who took off like a devil in flight into the dark forest.

------------

Makkura followed his nose to the sacred tree, he stopped short as he saw his Alpha lying in a pool of her own blood at the foot of the massive tree. The hanyou Inuyasha was screaming at another miko with weapon drawn, but this one smelled unnatural, the life in her was not her own, it was another's life force, she was dead.

"Damn you Kikyo!" Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga, he was fueled by his anger and hurt, Kagome could not be taken from him, not now, they were finally together.

"Yes, damn me Inuyasha. You're joining me in hell." Kikyo readied another arrow meant for Inuyasha, only to have it torn from her hand by a black haired mongrel. "Another youkai? Return my bow to me boy." Makkura ignored Kikyo sprinting to Kagome, Kikyo's' bow gripped tightly in his hand.

"Kagome, please don't be dead." Makkura nudged Kagome, trying to make her open her eyes, she did, Makkura could not help but wag his tail joyfully, she was alive, but her heart beat was slowing, and her skin was cold as ice to the touch.

"Makkura help me to my feet." The pup shook his head in disagreement. "Please, I must do something before I pass out for good."

Kikyo was deflecting Inuyashas attacks easily with a barrier, her laughter enraging the hanyou even further, Inuyasha was afraid to look at Kagome, he knew she was badly injured, the smell of her blood overtaking his nostrils. Kirara appeared out of the night sky, old Kaede already had an arrow pointed at her sister, and the old miko knew well that Kikyo must be put to rest. Makkura helped Kagome up to her feet, his Alpha was losing her fight with consciousness, and her blood was flowing faster as Kagome struggled to her feet.

Kagome took the bow from Makkura, as for the arrow part she was not looking forward to this. If Kikyo was not destroyed now she could lose Inuyasha, and Kagome was never going to allow the bitch to take him away from her. She drew in a shaky breath, her right hand taking hold of the arrow shaft, Makkura knew what she was going to do he supported her as much as his juvenile body could handle. With a blood-curdling scream Kagome ripped the arrow from her chest. The black fog behind her eyes threatened to engulf her, she fought back the peace it offered to her. _Not yet! Don't give out on me now body! _ Kagome was not going to slip into unconsciousness with out knowing Kikyo was dead, again for good.

Miroku appeared next to her offering her additional support to her failing strength. Kagome drew the arrow on Kikyo's bow, her blood dripping from the arrow head, Kikyo's eyes grew wide when she saw Kagome on her feet, the final arrow came in a blaze of spiritual energy, ripping through her protective barrier, piercing her chest. The fragile clay, spider webbing from the arrows impact, a voiceless scream, gave way to her face contorted as if in pain, the souls from Kikyo's' body erupted from the wound, as the maiden shattered in a shower of clay shards. Inuyasha knelt down to the pile of Kikyo's remains, hidden in her miko robes shone two fragments of the jewel, Urasuys' reanimated miko was no more. Kaede stepped up to the remains, solemnly gathering them into a pouch; she would finally lay her sister to rest once more.

Kagome fell limp in Makkura and Mirokus' grip. "Inuyasha!" Miroku cried out fearfully as they eased Kagome to the ground. Blood was oozing from the wound; Miroku ripped cloth from his robes trying to stop the bleeding, even if the attempt was in vein.

"Kagome." Inuyasha held her to him. "She is dying. No, We've gotta do something, I refuse to let her die like this!"

Inuyashas voice seemed like a whisper to Kagome, even though he had her in his arms. All of the voices faded to stillness._ I can't hear them any more I feel so peaceful. I don't want to open my eyes anymore. I feel like I am floating it is nice here, and it doesn't hurt anymore Inuyasha. I am just going to sleep for a little bit longer. It is so quiet. _All went silent, even her own voice.


	17. Chapter 17:Come Back to Me

**17. Come Back to Me**

"Her soul is complete but—"

"I can do nothing for the child—"

"Her heart is slowing—"

"Take her home Inuyasha—"

"I won't let her die, I promise—"

"Ms.Higurashi, Kagome is hurt bad—"

"Kagome! What—"

"—Sis—"

"—hospital—So much blood—"

"I love you Kagome, please don't leave me—"

Fragments came to her ears, she did not want to hear, her eyes refused to open, so she drifted away when the pain would come. She could hear sobs.

_Mom, are you crying? Inuyasha, don't cry for me, it doesn't hurt that bad. The light is so bright, who is that? _

Kagome's darkness turned to light; something was drawing her out into the enveloping illumination. Serenity washed over her, she could finally see something. Looking around her surroundings she saw her Mother, Sota, Grandpa, and Inuyasha they were all with her, but why was she seeing this? How was she seeing this? Someone is in the hospital bed, who is that?

_That's me! Please everyone don't cry I'm fine see? _

"_They can not see you Kagome." Kagome stood shoulder to shoulder with Kikyo. "You are near your end." Kikyo appeared so calm, so beautiful._

"_Why am I here, why are you here? I kill you and you still torment me?"_

"_No, I am here to help you home. You gave me peace, you are once again whole."_

A group of nurses and doctors entered to room. "The O.R. is ready, we must take her before it is to late."

"Please what can I do?" Mrs. Higurashi stood looking at her daughter, tears streaming down her face. "Please save my little girl."

"You and your daughter are of the same blood type, go with the nurse to give blood, Kagome is going to need more transfusions after the procedure, if she can survive the surgery." A young doctor motioned for a nurse to take Kagome's mother to give blood.

Mrs. Higurashi leaned over Kagome kissing her forehead; her skin was now a yellow-gray pallor, she looked as if death had already touched her youthful form. Weeping Kagomes mother followed the nurse down the hall. Two orderlies began to roll her away into the hall only to be halted by a strong-clawed hand on the gurney railing. Inuyasha growled at the men, who stepped away in shock of the man before them, his eyes hidden by the black baseball cap he wore.

"Not yet." Inuyasha leaned over Kagomes' face, his tears falling to her cheeks. "Stay with me Kagome, be strong for us."

"Sir, we must hurry to the O.R., her pressures are dropping again." The young doctor, put a hand on Inuyashas shoulder, receiving an icy glare for his action, the M.D. quickly withdrew his hand.

"I know I can hear her heartbeat slowing even further." Inuyasha whispered as he kissed her pale lips lightly. "Please come back to me Kagome." Inuyasha stepped back from the gurney, the orderlies rushed her into the hall, and off into surgery.

Kagome watched her love ones being ripped apart by her dire situation. Inuyasha was crying for her, her family, she could feel their grief. Sota and Grandpa stood in the corner. Sota was crying into Grandpas chest, the boy was racked with sorrow. Inuyasha opened the window in the room, leaping onto the ledge he jumped out into the morning air.

"_Where are you going Inuyasha?"_

"_Where he always goes for comfort." Kikyo brought her to the operating room._

Kagomes soulless body lay on the table, she had tube and hoses going in both arms and her mouth and nose. She watched as the surgeon began to clamp the arteries that were pumping out her lifeblood all over the floor. She watched in amazement at the doctors skill, it struck her as odd that she was in awe of the scene, being that it was her shell on the operating table.

"_I don't want to be here, I don't want to watch this anymore. Inuyasha." _

Kagome appeared at her family shrine, Inuyasha was kneeling at the god tree, pounding his fist into the ground screaming her name into the air. Tears streaming down his face, the hat falling to the ground, his ears drooping down. She had never seen him so sad. His entire body was a display of grief.

"_He truly loves you Kagome, not even time can sever that bond of love." Kikyo looked to her. "It is a great gift to love and be loved in return. Inuyasha needs your love, but it is you who must decide."_

Inuyasha stood in front of the tree; he seemed to be offering a prayer. She had never seen him pray ever in their years together, he was truly going into a bad place in his soul. After a few moments, he slowly went into the house, her blood was everywhere, it trailed from the well house to the kitchen, the smell of it pungent to Inuyashas nose. He looked down into a sanguine puddle; a hint of gold caught his eye, the locket. During the flurry of events he didn't notice the chain had broken and fallen off her neck. Picking up the ornament, he wiped away the blood so he could open the precious gift. Kagome looked back at him smiling, he smiled back at the image.

"_Why are you doing this to me? I do not want to see them all like this, I can feel his heart breaking." _

Kagome was pulled back into the operating room. Her heart had just flat lined, the surgeon and his team was racing to resuscitate her body before brain death set in, finishing off her young life. Her soul felt as if it was being pulled in two directions, the light behind her was growing stronger, pulling her, part of her wished to go into the tranquility it offered, but Inuyasha.

"_Decide Kagome. Go into the light to find eternal peace and love, or return to the body of flesh, return to pain and suffering. To die again, to hurt again." Kikyo turned to the light. "Decide."_

"_Inuyasha, I choose Inuyasha." _

With that thought her spirit was pulled back into her body, like the snap of a rubber band she was once again whole, her heartbeat returning to the monitor in a steady beep. And blinding pain, it consumed her briefly before the anesthesia regained its control.

------------

Four days had past, Kagome was still in intensive care, she still had not regained consciousness, and Inuyasha had stayed in vigil seeing her every few hours for fifteen minutes at a time. He ate little and slept even less, the hours he waited to see her he stayed on the roof, pacing and cursing himself for allowing his mate to come to harm. He felt as if he was losing his grip on sanity, Inuyasha knew he needed to return to his era to let the others know of her condition, but he could not pull himself away to do the task, what if Kagome awoke while he was gone? No, he must stay here, the others would understand.

By the sixth day Inuyasha looked a shell of himself, even the hospital staff were beginning to worry about him, yet none dared to approach the brooding man, unaware of his hanyou blood, but they had seen his outburst when a doctor had suggested a bite of food in the cafeteria once.

"Inuyasha dear, please go to the shrine, shower, eat, and rest. You will be no good to Kagome like this. I bought you some clothes when we were in Kyoto, they are in Sota's closet, please go, I promise I will watch over Kagome in your absence, after all she is my daughter." Mrs. Higurashi warmly smiled to him.

"Well she's my—" He almost let it slip, hell he'd say it if he thought it would piss off Kagome enough to wake her up and 'sit' him. "nothing. Fine I'll go, but don't leave her."

"Of course not."

Inuyasha was grateful the hospital was only a few blocks from the shrine, he was worn out, his spirit felt as if it were torn to shreds, he was racking himself with guilt, and feelings of hopelessness tormented him by the minute.

He stepped into the house to be greeted by Sota. The entire place smelled of cleaning products that burned his nose, the blood was gone, but in his minds eye he could still see it covering the floor.

"Hi Inuyasha. Did she wake up?" The boy looked to him with hopeful eyes.

He could only shake his head in response. Sota looked as if he had been punched in the gut. The pained expression on his face spoke volumes to Inuyasha, because he felt the same. Without a word he climbed the stairs going into Kagomes room he closed himself in her sanctuary. The fluffy pink bed that only a week earlier they had lain in, wrapped in each other's arms. He longed for that day again, her scent was everywhere, she smiled back at him from photographs with her friends, and family from all over the room. He felt his eyes burn with tears once again, he had never cried like this since the loss of his Mother. Inuyasha felt the same helplessness that he had been overwhelmed by as a child, to young and helpless to help her, now he was in the same situation once again. Inuyasha held his tears at bay, until the hot water of the shower enveloped him, he released his anguish into the steam and scalding torrents, crying out hoping the shower would drown his pain.

Inuyasha laid on her bed, wrapped in a towel, his body emanating the heat still from the shower. He noticed the stack of clothes on Kagomes dresser, his fire rat kimono was gone, no doubt taken by Sota to be laundered, it had been covered in his sisters' blood from her injury.

Dressing in the modern clothes, he felt more like a person, at least after putting on the baseball hat over his ears, he could pass for human, even with the long silver hair. He looked himself over in the mirror, the jeans were comfortable, and the shirt was the same red of his kimono, however the tennis shoes were a little tight, but they would do. Inuyasha walked through the kitchen drawing an approving nod from Grandpa. It was time to return to the hospital, he could stay away no longer, food and rest were nothing, he would do those things when his mate returned to him.

He arrived relieving Kagomes Mother, she herself needed rest, by midnight the entire hospital was quiet, the late nursing shift allowed him to see Kagome at one in the morning. Inuyasha silently went to her bedside. Her color was back after multiple transfusions, and her stats whatever they were; were getting stronger by the day, the doctor was uncertain why she had not awoken. Inuyasha took her hand in his tenderly kissing each of her fingertips; he then laid his head down on the bed softly crying once again. He felt like a fool for his feelings, he actually was beginning to despise his half human heart.

"Please Kagome wake up. Do something to let me know you are still in there. Tell me to sit, tell me I'm a total jerk for not protecting you! Tell me something, please!" The I.C.U. nurse poked her head in the room motioning him to quiet down, she then moved on to another patient. "Kagome, I love you, please come back to me." He whispered into the bed, clutching handfuls of sheets in his fists.

Something pushed the hat from his head, as delicate fingers began to stroke his ear, inadvertently be purred in response, shocked he lifted his head to the movement, wondering if Mrs. Higurashi was trying to comfort him, she had been hugging him continuously the past week. Glassy, tear filled amber eyes were met by Kagomes smoky-blue gaze. A weak smile on her lips, she stroked the side of his face feebly, with a shaking hand.

"I love you Inuyasha." Her voice was faint and frail, but she was speaking to him, it was the most beautiful sound in the world to his ears. "Sorry hope I didn't scare you too much."

Inuyasha was having a hard time reining in his excitement. He covered her mouth and face in a blanket of gentle kisses. "I thought you were going to leave me."

"I did. But Kikyo helped me back, she gave me a choice." Kagome tried to hand him his hat that had fallen on the bed, but it felt like it weighed a ton. He took it quickly and returned it to his head.

"Kikyo?" _She must have had one hell of a dream. _

"Later." She laced her fingers into his, simply happy to be with him again.

A nurse rushed into the room, a pleased smile on her face. "Welcome back sleeping beauty. You're prince here is certainly a devoted one, does he have any older brothers? I could use a man like him." The question brought a laugh from them both. The nurse simply gave them a confused nod with a smile. "I will inform the doctor that you have returned to the land of the living."


	18. Chapter 18:A Normal Life is Overated

**18. A Normal Life is Way Overrated**

Kagomes hospital stay seemed far to long to Inuyasha, but fighting her mother over the physicians' orders seemed like a loosing battle. Five days after waking up Kagome was finally allowed to go home, Inuyasha was elated, he wanted to return home to his time with Kagome that very day, but Mrs. Higurashi adamantly talked him out of it, reminding him that there were no hospitals in his era, Kagome would be better off in her own time in case of an emergency.

Inuyasha carried her to her room, she had lost a good deal of weight during the nearly two week hospital stay, Kagome felt so fragile in his arms, her body weighed nothing, he was just going to have to make her eat. Kagome desperately needed to regain her strength; she would be unable to join him in the other era until her strength returned to her, any enemy would prey on one as week as his mate, her scent radiated her delicate health. His worry for her well-being was etched on his face as he tucked her into her bed. Inuyasha bent down to kiss her but was taken by surprise as Kagome quickly grabbed his neck by her right arm, pulling him down on top of her, greedily kissing him.

Inuyasha pushed himself off of her, his eyes wide in surprise. "You need to save your strength. Rest, get better, please."

"You're no fun Inuyasha. I've had nothing but rest. I slept for almost a week you know." Kagome relinquished her hold on his neck pouting, looking at him with imploring eyes. "You know you could get into bed with me." She had a devilish smile taking over her pouty lips; her blue-gray eyes sparkled with playfulness.

Kagome's body was still weak, but her attitude was definitely back to normal. Inuyasha shook his head at her grumbling under his breath, she needed rest, not a intimate encounter, he wanted to join her, but knew full well something as innocent as cuddling would quickly turn into more. Inuyasha did not trust his more masculine animalistic urges, he would be unable to keep his hands off of her, even if it was what she wanted, he let discretion win the battle landing a blow to his ego.

"Rest woman! I have to go to the well, I am sure Miroku and the others are worried sick. It has been nearly a week since I have been back. Shippo is still besides himself as is the runt Makkura, if I don't go back soon the little guys will bite my ankles off." Inuyasha turned to Kagomes dresser grabbing Tetsusaiga, he was still in modern clothes, and he was actually becoming accustomed to the fashion.

Kagome sighed at his visage, the muscles under the black shirt just begging for her attention, he was an Adonis, and he was hers, she had finally won against Kikyo, even if it was a high price she had paid, but Inuyasha was worth it. Inuyasha stood at the side of her bed bending over to kiss her softly on the lips.

"I won't be gone too long, just need to report on how you are doing. You stay in bed." Inuyasha scolded, she frowned, rolling her eyes at him. "I mean it Kagome."

"Yes Dad." Kagome shot back, with raised brows waiting for a smart-ass comment that didn't come.

Inuyasha cursed to himself, trying to bite his tongue, he in no way wanted her teasing to escalate into a fight, she did not need it and he did not want to be 'sat' onto the bottom floor. Flashing her a quick smile he was out the door.

Kagome watched him leave, sighing to herself. "Okay, now what. I am soooo bored, I've gotta do something." She glanced at the pile of book and papers on her desk. "Homework, thanks for being so responsible for me Sota."

She spoke sarcastically, sitting up in her bed. Her left arm was still in a sling to keep pressure off the wound, she had to wear the thing for another week or so; it was certainly becoming an inconvenience. Kagome put her feet on the floor, willing herself to stand was much harder than it should have been, her legs felt like rubber, her determination to stand was nothing to her weak muscles, she slowly made her way to her desk nearly tripping twice, her feet did not want to work either. _Since when did this chair get so heavy?_ Kagome was panting for breath by the time she finally sat down, her body really was fragile right now. _Damn Inuyasha for being right._

------------

Inuyasha leapt out of the well greeted by the breeze of the coming fall, it felt good running through his hair, the smells of the forest greeted his senses, he was glad to be home, yet he felt an emptiness in his heart, he had felt it burn for the first time a week ago when he had left Kagome in the hospital to return to the sengku jidai, the lack of his mates presence was causing an overwhelming hole in his heart. He wondered if Kagome felt it as intensely as he did. Inuyasha strolled toward the village, he breathed a sigh of relief when his eyes fell upon his friends; Makkura and Shippo were playing with two of the village children, and Miroku was sitting in the dirt with a vibrant red hand print across his left cheek, with a annoyed Sango glaring down at him.

"When will you learn Miroku?" Inuyasha walked to the angered slayer, stopping at Mirokus' side. "You better hope she doesn't break your other hand."

"That is a good idea Inuyasha, then he would be unable to fondle anyone's rear." Sango look fiercely at the monk.

"Sango, you wouldn't be so cruel." Miroku began scooting away from her. "Help me Inuyasha." Miroku looked to his friend, Inuyasha just gave him a big smile, turning toward the boys. "You got yourself into this mess, not to mention you busted me at the hot spring, I owe you one."

"Yes but that was over two weeks ago!" Miroku scrambled to his feet, only to have Sango seize him by his robes. "Dearest Sango, you do not wish to do me harm?"

Sango gave him a smile, confusing the monk further. She released his robes giving him a little push returning Miroku to the dirt. "If you want to keep the use of your left hand I would recommend that you keep it from roaming to any woman's backside." Sango joined Inuyasha with the young youkai. "So when is Kagome coming back?"

"Soon, I hope, I have been doing nothing but be a nurse-maid for two weeks, she just needs to get her strength back." Inuyasha looked down to the two boys who were sniffing around his pant legs. "What are you two doing?"

"This fabric, it's so different, what is it? Is it some kind of armor?" Shippo touched the jeans, Makkura pulled at the other leg, their curiosity was getting the better of them, but it was irritating Inuyasha to no end. "Can I have them?" Shippo asked excitably.

"No. I happen to be wearing them fur ball, and they are not armor, Kagome calls them jeans, I blend in better it these weird clothes in her time." Inuyasha kicked at Shippo who nimbly jumped aside, when Inuyasha kicked at Makkura the wolf-demon was so enthralled with the fabric and the scents of Kagomes time, he caught a foot in the nose, sending his scurrying back. "You two are ridiculous, I came here to let you know about Kagome, and you two runts are only worried about my pants?"

"Sorry Inuyasha." Shippo spoke with a defiant stare, he really wanted Kagome to come back, she always kept Inuyasha in line when it came to him.

"Sorry Inuyasha sir." Makkura spoke with downcast eyes, a trait he learned from the wolf pack, eye contact in wolf society could be construed as a challenge for dominance, and Makkura knew Inuyasha was the Alpha of his pack, he wished to stay with them, his greatest fear was that his new found family would kick him out. "Is the Alpha well, does she miss us?"

"Yeah, she misses everyone. Maybe in a few days she will be strong enough to return, if I can get her past her Mother." Inuyasha looked to Miroku. "Any leads on more shards while I've been gone?"

Miroku was rubbing his stinging face. "Naraku's insects were in the forest nearly a week ago, we think they were investigating the end of Kikyo's' life force, or maybe hoping to gather any stray jewel shards she may have had. Kaede and Sango killed the few that were around."

"Where is the old hag? I figured I'd see her."

"She goes daily to Kikyo's' grave, she prays for her sisters soul to find peace, I think it was hard for Kaede to loose her sister again, even if she knew the clay doppelganger was an abomination." Sangos' thoughts went to her little brother Kohaku. "It still pains you to lose a sibling no mater the reasons, be they good or bad."

"Feh, it is better this way, Kikyo had no real joy in her life, wandering the lands as a dead creature. Besides Kagome told me Kikyo has found peace, it was kinda odd she said Kikyo visited her and helped her soul return to her body, that seems more like the Kikyo I knew fifty-two years ago. I can't help but hope Kagome is right that Kikyo has found a contented afterlife."

Inuyasha felt compelled to return to Kagome, he had only been in his time period for close to an hour, but his heart was pulling him back to his mate. After saying his good byes he headed back to the well, Tetsusaiga in hand. Next time he returned if Kagome had her strength back she would be with him. His friends telling him of Naraku's' insects was bothering him greatly, he wondered how the human heart of Onigumo was dealing with the destruction of Kikyo? Was the monster saddened or relieved at her death? If the insects were around the village, it was enough to concern Inuyasha; his friends could be in danger, he would have to return sooner, but he was uncertain to bring Kagome to his time how could he put his mate in jeopardy? If Naraku wished revenge for Kikyo's death, not that Naraku needed another reason to destroy them all. He leapt through the well, returning Kagome's time.

Inuyasha walked to the house, his ears were greeted by unharmonious chiming of teenage girls, and in one leap he positioned himself in the tree across from Kagomes bedroom window.

"I thought I heard those screeching harpies voices. Great!" Inuyasha jumped down from the limb not wanting to be seen.

"Inuyasha, here." Sota came running form the house carrying his baseball cap. "You might want to put it on."

"Feh!" Inuyasha pulled the hat on his head. "Now what am I going to do?" Inuyasha looked down at Tetsusaiga drawing the blade in his hand. "I could chop up those shrieking girls, that would be fun." He had a devious look on his face, his eyes shadowed by the brim of the cap.

"Inuyasha, you're being juvenile, that is supposed to be my job." Sota rolled his eyes at the grinning hanyou. "You could come play a video game with me, just don't brake the controller again, okay?"

Inuyasha returned Tetsusaiga to its sheath following Sota into the house. As he closed the front door his nose and ears were alerted to the chatting girls upstairs, but also another scent.

Inuyasha growled looking up the staircase. "What's Hobo doing here?"

"Oh yea, I forgot he came over with the girls from Kagomes classes." Sota seemed weary of what Inuyasha would do. The hanyou bounded up the flight of stairs in two steps Sota watched in awe at his speed, and agility. "Wow."

Inuyasha pushed Kagomes' door open causing it to bump the wall, and rendering all voices in the room silent, as he stood in the doorway glaring at the male in his mates room. Kagome fidgeted on her bed unsure of what to say to Inuyasha to keep him from beating Hojo into a bloody pulp. His possessive nature was seeping into every movement, his body language screaming his protective nature of her. Eri and Yuka instantly noted Kagomes' uneasiness, Arimi seemed to daydream, looking to the three of them as if it was a scene was out of a romance novel, two men in love with one very lucky woman. Yuka jumped up off the floor to stand face to face with Inuyasha, looking him over from head to toe.

"So you are the deviant who two times Kagome." She boldly met Inuyashas' gaze. "So you decide to come see her now? What about your other girlfriend?"

"Yuka!" Kagome looked completely embarrassed by her outspoken friend. Kagome struggled to her feet, nearly falling over, only to have her balance steadied by Hojo, the seemingly innocent action drawing a threatening growl from Inuyasha.

Yuka stepped back in surprise. "Did….did you just growl? I could have sworn you growled."

Kagome laughed nervously. "Of course he didn't growl Yuka, its not like he's some sort of dog."

Eri chimed in. "Yea, I heard a growl too."

"No you didn't." Kagome shuffled her way to Inuyasha who stood one foot inside of the room, taking up the doorway. Kagome took Inuyashas' hand in hers. "Eri, Arimi, Yuka, Hojo, this brooding guy is Inuyasha, my….my boyfriend." Kagome sighed in relief, glad to get it out into the open. Hojo looked as if Kagome had just slapped him.

"What about that Kikyo girl?" Eri questioned, not fully believing Kagomes revelation about the biker deviant being faithful to her alone.

"What the hell do you think you know about Kikyo?" Inuyasha pulled his hand from Kagome stepping closer to Eri and Hojo who leaned on Kagomes' desk.

_Oh boy! What am I supposed to do now? Why did Mom have to let them in? She knew Inuyasha would be coming back. I am going to have a lot of explaining to do later on. _Kagome looked to a crestfallen Hojo. _I'm so sorry Hojo, but you and I never would have worked out._

Inuyasha was moving closer to Eri, his saffron eyes narrowed to near slits; he was growing angrier every second.

"I just don't see how Kagome could trust you after the crap you put her through about this Kikyo girl, you know a leopard can't change its spots." Eri rolled her eyes, causing Inuyashas anger to flare even more.

"I think its romantic, him ending it with that other girl to stay with Kagome. It's obvious he cares for Kagome greatly to become so upset like this, and Kagome said he never left her side the whole time she was hospitalized." Arimi had a fanciful look in her eyes; she looked at Inuyasha and sighed like a love struck child.

"For your information Kikyo is DEAD, and I don't know why my relationship with Kagome is any business of yours." Inuyasha snapped, his grip on Tetsusaiga tightening, he was beginning to think his jest of chopping them up was not such a bad idea.

"Eri, Yuka, please stop, why don't you all go before something is said that we would regret." Kagome motioned for them all to leave. She cast a glare Inuyashas' way.

Inuyasha flexed his claws, trying not to swipe at the head of the Eri girl, or ripping an arm off of Hojo. Kagome looked totally whipped out from their little conversation. Kagome followed them into the hall, her girlfriends giving her hugs as the marched down stairs. Hojo simply gave a wave, making his way quickly to the door.

"I'll return your notes soon Arimi, thank you. Talk to you later." Her week body shook as she gingerly stepped back into her room with a thoroughly upset hanyou sitting on the edge of her bed; he had the baseball cap in his hands wringing it in anger. "I'm sorry Inuyasha."

"You were supposed to be resting, not entertaining your friends. Don't you want to get better?" His anger was beginning to fade as his concern for Kagome edged into his voice. "I just want you to get back to normal."

Kagome sat next to him, her left hand softly on his leg. She leaned in and kissed his lips, drawing him into a deep kiss.

"Kagome sorry I left my cell-----" Arimi burst into the room, her jaw dropped at the sight of Inuyasha. "ears---EARS!"

**A/N: Okay second to last chapter, I thought it would be the last but this one was fun, so one more to go. Let me know what you think.**


	19. Chapter 19:Back to the Well

A/N: Okay I kinda turned Inuyasha into a horn-dog this chapter, but come on he's a male, what can I say.

19. Back to the Well

Inuyasha pushed himself off the bed grabbing Ayumi and shutting the door in one fluid movement. He straddled her on the floor, his hand clamped over the stunned girls mouth, trying to keep her from screaming out. Inuyasha looked down at the now frightened girl, her eyes shone with fear, a look he knew all to well when it came from humans, Ayumi was trying to say something, but it was completely muffled from his hand.

Yuka called up the stairs to her friend. "You coming Ayumi?"

"Tell them you are helping Kagome with her studies okay? I am going to take my hand off your mouth, so do not scream." Ayumi nodded numbly her gaze fixed on the two fuzzy triangles on Inuyashas' head.

"Ayumi?"

"Yea, go on with out me, I'm going to help Kagome with her homework." Ayumi called out to her friend.

"Okay see you later."

Seconds later the door shut. Inuyasha got off of the bewildered girl; she sat up, Ayumi looked to Kagome then Inuyasha, followed by a gaze back to Kagome.

"You always said he was different. You weren't kidding were you?" As every other woman before her, Ayumi reached up to feel his ears, Inuyasha huffed, shaking his head, as if bewildered why everyone must touch his ears. "What are you? Is it a birth defect?"

Kagome laughed out loud. "He's different, but it is no birth defect I assure you. I did the same thing the first time I saw him."

Inuyasha pushed the girls hand away; he'd had enough. "Why must everyone do that? They are just ears."

"But cute ears, they are just begging to be stroked." Kagome gave him a smile. "You normally like it when I caress your ears." Kagome weakly stood to her feet touching Ayumi on the shoulder. "Please do not tell anyone about Inuyashas' special feature okay?"

"Uh, yea, no one would believe me anyway." Ayumi sat before Inuyasha awestruck, her eyes locked on Inuyasha with wild fascination, this little twist added more to her romantic fantasy of Kagome and her new love. "It's kinda like beauty and the beast huh."

"I guess so, but Inuyasha always looks like that, it is only one part of the reason why I love him so much, but he's so cute." Kagomes admission to her friend caused Inuyasha to blush.

Ayumi had a dreamy gaze on her face. "I have never heard you talk like that Kagome, it is so sweet. But just let me ask you again, what are you Inuyasha?"

"If I did tell you, you'd think I was crazy." Inuyasha pulled the bewildered girl to her feet; he sat back on the bed curiously watching her.

"He's hanyou." Kagome blurted out.

"Hanyou?"

"Yea, half youkai, half human."

"Like the oni?"

"No nothing like the oni, if I was oni I would say I was oni. Do you see any horns? I am a half demon. Feh! Baka female, and I thought you were the smart one out of the group." Inuyasha seemed fed up with the conversation. He stood and paced around the room. Ayumi seemed entranced by his mere appearance. Inuyasha caught her stare. "What?"

"Now that beautiful silver hair makes since. So how old are you really? Where did you come from? How did you meet Kagome?" Ayumi was getting more excited by his presence with every second. "What do you do?"

Kagome groaned sitting on her bed, putting her head in her hand, she was waiting for Inuyasha to completely blow up at her curious friend. Inuyasha looked like a caged predator, the way he was pacing, almost like he was waiting for an opportunity to pounce. His focus of annoyance just happened to be her friend, just as suddenly his mood seemed to change, a devious smile played across his features.

"Ayumi, I am not sure how comfortable it is for Inuyasha to talk about those things." Kagome looked to her friend begging her to stop the onslaught of questions.

Inuyasha stopped directly in front of Ayumi, his annoyed look softened, Inuyasha reached down taking Ayumis' hand pulling her to her feet, his right arm pulled her to him, causing the girl to blush uncontrollably. Kagome suddenly was the face of jealously, how dare he hold another woman like that! Those arms were meant to only hold her.

Inuyasha leaned down to her ear, his eyes fixed on Kagome. "You really want to know all about me?" He whispered seductively in the girls' ear, his eyes danced with delight, he felt a shiver travel through Ayumi, his smile broadened. "You really want to know?" Ayumi dazedly nodded.

"All you really need to know is that I have waited over two hundred years for Kagome, and I am her most humble servant. Her will be done, I am her slave, and attentive lover." Somehow Ayumis' blush seemed to deepen. Inuyasha was having far too much fun playing with her friend, he pulled her tighter to his rock hard body, grinding his hips into hers; she gasped as she could feel him through his clothes. "So what else do you wish to know?" He purred into Ayumis' ear.

"I…ah, I…, I need to go." Ayumi pushed herself out of Inuyashas grasp, grabbed her cell phone off the desk, and stumbled out the door giving Inuyasha a shy smile, just looking at him made her body feel flushed all over. "Bye Kagome." Ayumi pulled on the door nearly slamming Kagomes' it on her way out of the room.

Moments later the front door slammed, and Inuyasha erupted into hysterical laughter, falling to Kagomes' bed, holding his sides as if they would burst from his amusement. Kagome simply looked at him, a hint of anger hiding in her features, she could not believe how jealous she felt so keenly as Inuyasha held another woman in his arms. She wondered if the overwhelming jealously was a product of them becoming mates; never had she felt such acute feelings of envy, and a blood burning wish to rip her girlfriend to pieces. Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"You didn't have to do that Inuyasha."

"What? I just gave her enough material to daydream for a year. The little virgin just had her first taste of lust, it was fun." His chuckle faded as he noticed how upset Kagome truly was at his actions. "Kagome I was just toying with her."

"Yea, but you're not supposed to hold anyone like that but me." She lay down next to him on the bed, turning her gaze to meet his beautiful golden eyes. "I have never felt such jealously, not since Kikyo."

Inuyasha grabbed her pulling her lithe body on top of him, he forcefully kissed her lips, flipping her beneath him; he held himself up by his arms looking down at his love. Inuyasha assaulted her lips again, his clawed hand moving up her pajama top cupping her breast in his hand her body yielding to his touch, his kisses moved to her neck, he nipped at her collar bone, then licking the delicate skin as his hands brought moans from his lover, as he pinched at her nipples. He was finding it difficult to keep pressure off her injury, but his desire for his mate was overtaking him like a great wave. Kagomes body bucked against him as he bit the button from her top spitting it the floor, his access to her breast exciting him even more, he smiled glad she was not wearing one of the bra things which he hated. His mouth found her nipple, pinching the nub between his fangs causing her to whimper softly.

"I miss you." He breathed in her ear. His sensitive ears heard footsteps coming up to the second floor. "Fuck!" Inuyasha pushed himself off of her, placing an overstuffed pink pillow in his lap, as a knock came to the door.

Kagome sat up red faced, and out of breath, not to mention heavily aroused, she pulled her shirt closed, just as the door opened. "Great timing." She whispered, trying to normalize her breathing.

"Kagome, Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi stepped through the threshold smiling at the two. Inuyasha could have sworn the woman knew what he was doing with her daughter, it could not have been just bad timing. She was all smiles looking at the obviously embarrassed couple, she knew, she had to know; Inuyasha would have bet the jewel on it. "Time for dinner you two." That 'I know what you're doing' smile.

------------

Four more days past, and it seemed every time Inuyasha tried to be intimate Kagomes' Mother changed his plans. Kagome went to the doctor, returning to the shrine sling free, and smiling happily. She ran into Inuyashas' waiting arms.

"The doctor can not believe how quickly the wound is healing, he said I can go back to my normal life, little does he know how abnormal my life is. Isn't that wonderful!"

"I had a feeling. You are healing much faster than a normal human Kagome; you will mature slower now as well. Know why?" Inuyasha had her in a bear hug, her feet dangling off the ground; he spun with her she giggled in his ear.

He eased her to the floor in her bedroom. "What do you mean? Mature slower? Huh?" Kagome watched him in all seriousness.

"It's because of the mating mark. The same reason why your scent has changed, your body has taken on some of the youkai attributes from me. That's why the mark is so special; it is the reason why our hearts ache when we are apart. It is a eternal bond that can not be broken lightly."

Kagome found her desk chair and sat trying to comprehend the information Inuyasha was telling her. The look of concern on her face bothered Inuyasha, was she now doubting their relationship? She stared past him to the door, her face white as a ghost.

"Momma." Kagome swallowed hard, her mouth had become like cotton at the sight of her mother.

_Ah hell. What do I say to her mother now?_ Inuyashas' mind was racing. _She's' gonna say I can never see Kagome again I just know it!_

"So that is what happened." Mrs. Higurashi stepped into the room holding Kagomes backpack. "I should be thanking you Inuyasha, by all rights my daughter should have died on the operating table, the doctors still call her survival a miracle; but now I know it was all your doing." Mrs. Higurashi dropped the pack on Kagomes' bed, she forced Inuyasha to look at her, and to Inuyashas surprise Kagomes' mother hugged him tight. "Thank you Inuyasha, thank you."

Inuyasha was astounded by Mrs. Higurashis' acceptance of the situation. He lightly hugged her back, looking to Kagome for an answer; she just shrugged still in disbelief herself, he wouldn't be surprised if she kneed him in the groin, slapped him or something, but a hug?

Mrs. Higurashi released Inuyasha still all smiles she gave her daughter a hug. "I figured with the doctor saying you could resume your normal activities you will be returning with Inuyasha soon, right?" Kagome numbly nodded to her Mother. "Well I have repacked the medical supplies, and food, I got some more Pocky for your little friend Shippo you said he liked it. All you need to do is just pack up your personal things, I'm sure you are anxious to get back." She pulled Inuyashas kimono out of the bag handing it to him. "All clean Inuyasha, I bet you are glad to get back to your comfortable clothes."

Kagome stood from the chair. "You are alright with this?" Kagome was completely taken aback by her mother's easy acceptance of the situation.

"Well, there is nothing I can do to change things, right? So why get upset, besides it was the bite that saved you or so it seems. How could I be angry, Inuyasha saved your life in my eyes." She hugged her daughter trying to alleviate her fears. "But, you are still young to give me grandchildren okay."

"Yes mom." Kagome bit her lip the urge to cry into her mothers' arms was overwhelming, her mothers understanding was almost too much to bear. "I love you momma."

Inuyasha felt his heart ache briefly, he remembered the unconditional love his mother gave to him, it was this affection, and understanding he felt from Kagomes mother, it made him wish his own mother could meet his mate. Inuyasha spun on his heels retreating into the bathroom to change; he hoped by the time he ventured out, the outpouring of mother daughter emotion would be finished with. He guardedly out tying his haori closed, he stretched his arms, flexing his clawed hands, returning Tetsusaiga to his side he felt himself once again. Kagome stood packing clothes, and school books in her backpack. Inuyasha hugged her around the waist kissing her neck.

"I can't wait to get you alone." He gruffly whispered in her ear. "There is no privacy in this house."

"You are going to have to wait, I will have a lot of catching up to do once we get back, I can't just run off into the forest naked with you." Inuyasha twirled her around to face him, he was once again pouting.

"Why not?" He gave her the killer puppy dog eyes. "I like that idea, we can run naked in the moon light and make love under the stars."

"Inuyasha!" She sweetly kissed his brooding lips. She zipped up her bag, handing it to him. "Come on, let's go."

Inuyasha sulked as he followed her down the stairs; her family was waiting in the kitchen for them both. Kagomes' Mother walked to her daughter, she produced the broken locket from her pocket, and the chain had been fixed. She put the chain around her daughters' neck with a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"You be careful over there and don't overdo it alright? No more trips to the emergency room for you." Mrs. Higurashi looked to Inuyasha. "I know I don't need to say it but, please take care of my little girl for me Inuyasha."

"Of course. She will be in good hands." Inuyasha shifted the load on his back, he really hated the thing, but many times the things she pulled from the pack had been helpful, if not lifesaving. Still the thing was damn heavy. "See you all soon." Mrs. Higurashi hugged him, as did Sota, Inuyasha just wanted to make it out the door.

"See ya Inuyasha!" Sota waved goodbye to his idol.

"Bye squirt, listen to your Mom." Sota rolled his eyes; Inuyasha took up a quick pace to the well house, leaving Kagome behind.

Kagome huffed as she hugged Grandpa and Sota quickly, rushing to keep up with Inuyasha. He could really be insensitive when he felt like it. "Inuyasha slow down."

"No, you hurry up!" He yelled over his shoulder as he disappeared into the well house.

"Don't make me sit you!" She did not mean to say that out loud. Kagome heard a thud echo from the well. Followed by many colorful curses directed at the rosary. "Oops! Sorry!" She sprinted to the well, only to find Inuyasha splayed on the ground the massive backpack adding to his discomfort.

Kagome grabbed the backpack off of Inuyashas back; she knelt down to him as he lifted his head to look at her.

"Sorry." Kagome said as sweetly as she could, but he was still angry.

"Did you really have to say sit Kagome?" Inuyasha pulled himself up off the floor knocking the dust from his once clean garments. "Will you take these fuckin' beads off of me? I mean you are my mate, do me that favor please."

Inuyasha took the pack from her, sighing he went to the well. He did not even wait for her answer; he leapt into the blackness of the bone eaters well. Inuyasha was upset with her, she could not tell him that the beads would stay on; those beads were the only safety afforded her if he went completely youkai. Inuyasha would only become more annoyed and hurt by that answer, so she'd give him no answer at all. Sighing she climbed into the well, happy to be engulfed it the supernatural light; she was looking forward to see her friends again. She was ready to go shard hunting; Kagome felt as if she had become stronger through the events of the past two weeks, Naraku didn't have a chance in hell.

Is this the end?

A/N: Okay folks, is this the last chapter, or should I continue? Let me know what you think.


	20. Chapter 20:To the

20. To the interested readers:

I call it the sequel to Challenge to the Alpha. Part of it is up, the title is Blood is Thicker than Water. It is basically my view on how Sesshomaru would react to Inuyasha and Kagome being mates. Plus a bit later there will be a character that I have never seen addressed in any fanfic. My husband has been begging me for something like this, and I know so many of you are great fans of Fluffy, I know I am! I hope you all enjoy the next part, and please let me know what you think!


End file.
